Russian Roulette
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: (Spin-Off) Hiei and Yukina are poor and finally raised enough money to go to Midou High, where Kurama goes. But when Hiei first glances at Kurama and rivalry-friendship erupts. Could it be love? YAOI (HiXKu)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
Summary: Hiei and Yukina are poor kids and have gone without their mom for almost two years now and they finally have enough money to go to school and welfare gives them a chance at Midou High...where Kurama goes. Hiei, being a punk bad boy and Yukina being the helpless little sister.  
  
" Come on Yuki, eat your ramen." I said, pushing her bowl towards her.  
  
" Hiei, I'm tired of eating vending machine ramen..."  
  
" It's the only thing we can afford."  
  
" What happened to the welfare checks?" Yukina asked, eating some noodles anyway.  
  
" That's all going towards school."  
  
" Oh yeah!" Yukina smiled.  
  
" The people at the office asked us if we wanted to be put up for adoption again."  
  
" Hiei, maybe if this doesn't work out...we should."  
  
" But Yuki, they'll split us up...and you know--"  
  
" I know Hiei. I'm just saying, if there is nothing else possible, we should."  
  
" I mean nothing else." I said, finishing off my ramen. " I got something else out of the vending machine too."  
  
" Ooh! Sweets!" Yukina smiled.  
  
" Some jelly buns." I smiled, handing her three and giving myself two.  
  
" My Favorite!! Hiei, we should split the third one."  
  
" Oh no, it's fine. I don't like eating alot of these. You love these." I said.  
  
" Oh alright..." Yukina smiled, slowly eating her snack.  
  
" Oh right! I don't know how I forgot to tell you, but we now have enough money for us to get into Midou High."  
  
" We do!?" Yukina cheered, squeezing her jelly bun and bursting it.  
  
" Hmm Mmm. The welfare people are going to give us our uniforms free, but we have to pay for intuition."  
  
" That's fine! It's wonderful!" Yukina smiled.  
  
" We start going to school on Monday."  
  
" That's two days away!"  
  
" Finally Yuki! We can get an education and go wherever we want now."  
  
" I'm so happy."  
  
-At Midou High-  
  
" Now class, before we leave I must tell you on Monday we are going to have some new students, a brother and a sister. I need a girl and a boy to show them around school."  
  
" I will sir!" said a red haired boy.  
  
" Suuichi Minamino? Alright."  
  
" I will take the girl!" a girl in back raised her hand.  
  
" Risha Sansuke? Okay. When you get back from your weekend, please introduce them with your best behavior."  
  
" Sir, what are their names?" Suuichi raised his hand.  
  
" Hiei and Yukina Jaganshi."  
  
" Thank you sir."  
  
" You're all dismissed." The teacher said, all the students hurried to their weekend, glad to be rid of school, meanwhile Hiei and Yukina couldn't wait until Monday when they could finally go to school.  
  
A/N: Prologue!! WHOO! Go to Chapter 2 now!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Midou High!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Midou High!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Well class, how was your weekend?"  
  
" Good Mr. Takanishi!" The class rang, full of voices on different pitches.  
  
" Does anybody remember what I said on Monday before we all left for vacation?" Takanishi said. I raised my hand.  
  
" Suuichi." The teacher called on me.  
  
" We're having two new students join our class."  
  
" Exactly! Now, if you may welcome into class 3-4, Hiei and Yukina Jaganshi." Takanishi opened the door and a spiky, black haired boy walked in. A spiked necklace choker was around his neck, along with a long silver skull necklace, he has a spiked bracelet on one arm and a beaded wooden prayer bracelet on the other. He didn't have a tie to go with his black uniform like the rest of the guys, it was open two buttons down. He looked punk and dangerous...what was I supposed to do. Whispered were heard through the class.  
  
" I've seen him around, heard he killed a guy."  
  
" I heard he ran with five gangs."  
  
" I heard he is wanted by three cities in Japan."  
  
" But Midou High is a fancy school, why would they allow a fugitive in our school?"  
  
" He is a master at forgery!"  
  
" Now class!" Takanishi banged a ruler on the desk. " This is Hiei Jaganshi." I started to wonder why I raised my hand to help him around the school.  
  
" And the girl next to him is Yukina Jaganshi." Our teacher announced. She bowed politely. Complete opposites. Her unnatural teal hair was tied back with a navy blue bow to match her girl's uniform. She had a sweet smile and was very polite. I was surprised the two were related.  
  
" I am very happy to be here." Yukina bowed once again.  
  
" Yukina, you will have Risha Sansuke show you around the school, in fact, you can sit next to her."  
  
" Over here Yukina!" Risha waved. Yukina smiled and hurried over to the seat next to Risha. Risha instantly started talking to Yukina. I froze as I realized Hiei would be sitting next to me...  
  
" And Hiei, you will be shown around by Suuichi Minamino. Raise your hand Suuichi." Takanishi said. I raised my hand slightly, Hiei glared at me and I panicked. " Go sit next to him." Takanishi said. Hiei walked over to me, and sat down in the desk beside mine.  
  
" You're name is Suuichi, right?"  
  
" Umm, yes, please call me Kurama."  
  
" Alright then. I don't need to be shown around, I prefer to find out things for myself."  
  
" It's a requirement."  
  
" What are you, president?"  
  
" H-how could you tell?"  
  
" You look like the popular pretty boy. Let me tell you something, I don't need your help. I have been doing fine on this earth alone."  
  
" But you won't get any friends that way."  
  
" Friends? I came here to learn, not to socialize."  
  
" Okay, class, today we'll be learning math. Please take out your notebooks and we will begin."  
  
The problem he put on the board was exponents. Simple algebra, the year started only a week ago so he was going over some things.  
  
" Okay, 3x + (4 +5) - 7 = 11. What does 'x' equal?" He pointed to the board. Usually, I am the only one to answer questions in my class, but this time, it was different. Two hands were up. I looked to my left. Hiei's has was up as well!  
  
" Hiei." Takanishi called on HIM!?  
  
" X equals 3."  
  
" Can you show us how you did that?" He asked. Hmph, he probably copied off my paper, he won't know. Hiei got up confidently and walked to the board. He decided to test it out, he put the 3 and the 3 and multiplied them, he got 9. He brought down the 4 and the 5, making another 9 making 18 and took away the 7 making 11 meaning X equalled 9. The bastard...  
  
" Excellent. Although it does make me a bit dissapointed that my class had to force a new student to do a problem when they have been learning this for almost a week now."  
  
I couldn't believe it!! How could he steal my spotlight!? I don't really enjoy being popular, but I was always the one to get the problems right...and yet now I have competition...it was even bad at lunch.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new guy!?"  
  
" Oh yeah, he's really hot."  
  
" I know..."  
  
" People say he killed a man."  
  
" Bad ones are always the best!"  
  
The girls couldn't get enough of him, but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept on eating his store-bought box lunch. Hmmm...this is supposed to be a fancy school...I wonder why he had a store-bought lunch. All the other kids had homemade lunches. I don't know why I bothered. I hated this guy.  
  
" Are you going to keep staring at me, or can I go back to eating?" He said to me, with a mouthful of rice.  
  
" Thank you for showing me what you're eating."  
  
" You're about to see it again, you keep staring at me and I'll throw up."  
  
" You know, you don't have to be a jerk. I would be your friend but--"  
  
" I told you before, I don't need friends."  
  
" You're going to get through school a loner?"  
  
" Probably."  
  
" How can you live like that?"  
  
" How can you live with everybody, even people you don't know, knowing everything about you? If I were you, I'd rather be a loner then have everybody in my business."  
  
" That attitude won't get you through life."  
  
" Maybe it will." He said, getting up and walking towards Yukina. I scooted back a bit to hear what they were saying.  
  
" How has your day been so far Yuki?"  
  
" Good, I made alot of new friends. Risha, Hikari, Sakura and Naiomi. They're really nice to me!"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah, they invited me to go shopping with them. But I don't have to."  
  
" I'll work hard this weekend so you can go with your friends."  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" No, I want to. I want you to have a good time."  
  
" Alright, but nothing more then 7000 yen!"  
  
" It's a deal." Hiei smiled. He...smiled!? How could such a savage beast smile!? He actually looked kind of nice when he smiled. Too bad he was a jerk and couldn't smile like that all the time.  
  
" Yuki-Chan! Is this your brother!?" Yukina's friend Naiomi asked.  
  
" Yes, this is Hiei."  
  
" Hi, I am Naiomi Kuzuharu, this is Hikari Takaya and Sakura Ikiri. I'm sure you've met Risha as well." Hiei glanced at Yukina. She gave him a nod and Hiei looked to the girls.  
  
" Nice to meet you all. I hope you all will be good friends to my sister."  
  
" Yukina is the best, she's so polite and nice."  
  
" She is, isn't she?" Hiei said, bonking Yukina on the head playfully.  
  
" Hey!" Yukina smiled, punching Hiei in the gut.  
  
" Okay, I am going to go to the bathroom." Hiei said, walking out of the classroom.  
  
" Wow Yuki-Chan, you have a nice brother."  
  
" Thank You, he has been taking care of me for forever."  
  
That's not fair, how is it that he is nice to Yukina and the other girls and yet so cold to me? I just didn't get him at all. Oh well. I went through the rest of the day, not really talking to Hiei. School let out at last and we all went home. I wonder what problems I would have tomorrow...with that stupid jerk...__.  
  
A/N: Whoo!! Second chapter. I like how this is going. I tried writing this fanfiction a while back and it really sucked, but I like how this is turning out. I am so happy! Keep Reviewing!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Oh The Perstance!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 3: Oh The Persistance!  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
Yukina was having a great time at school, she found four new friends, meanwhile I am stuck with a stupid rival who thinks he can control me just because he is class president and he's smart. Well, I am smart too. On Yuki and I'd first day, we didn't have to have PE but today was different. We got our uniforms, white shirts with black shorts and we had to do a whole bunch of different sport activities. Our first one was running.  
  
" So Hiei, do you know how to run?" Kurama said, walking up to me.  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
" What is with the attitude? I was just trying to start conversation!"  
  
" I don't get it, why bother, I told you I don't need friends."  
  
" I wasn't trying to be your friend, I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
" Hmph, you just want to know me so you can get your popularity back."  
  
" You're impossible to get along with!! I don't know how your sister stands you."  
  
I turned around and grabbed him by is collar. " You don't know what Yuki and I have been through, prissy boy."  
  
" I'd advise not starting a fight, the teachers are watching." He growled, smacking my hand away.  
  
" Who cares?"  
  
" You'll get kicked out of school for one."  
  
" ..." I stayed quiet. Getting kicked out of school on the second day because of this prissy boy was not something I had in mind. Our teachers made us run six laps around the track and timed us. I knew I could do it, but Yukina was extremely frail, I didn't know how she would pull through. I was on my third lap when I caught up tp Yukina, panting heavily with her friends surrounding her, comforting her.  
  
" Yukina?" I said, catching up to her. " What's wrong?"  
  
" It's so hot, I can't run like this."  
  
" She started going like this on the first lap."  
  
" It's okay Hiei, you guys, go on without me. Maybe if I walk I'll catch my breath."  
  
" No Yuki, it's our first day in PE, you have to get a good grade."  
  
" Hiei, it's fine." Yukina said. I shook my head and lifted her up over my shoulder.  
  
" Ahh!! Hiei!!"  
  
" I'll just carry you over to the teachers and tell them you're not feeling well."  
  
" Oh, I thought you were going to really carry me all five laps I didn't do."  
  
" You really must be sick." I laughed. I carried her over to the PE teachers and they gave her an ice pack for her temperature and let her rest a while. When PE was over, in the changing room, Kurama came up to me.  
  
" I saw you carrying your sister."  
  
" She was getting hot and wasn't feeling well so I carried her over to the teachers."  
  
" Oh, I thought she fainted or something."  
  
" Do you really think I'd be that calm?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I just know how much you care for your sister, considering you almost beat me into a bloody pulp."  
  
" You know, I could still do that."  
  
" Goodness! You are so hard to get along with!"  
  
" Then maybe you should stop trying?"  
  
" Hmmm, fine."  
  
" You've said that so many times already." I said, finishing putting my shoes on. " One question?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Why were you watching me carry Yukina anyway?" I said as I left.  
  
" What does that mean!? ARGHH! You frustrate me!" He yelled. I turned to him and gave him a glare. Our next class was science. We were going to start chemistry so our teacher has a practice experiment to make liquid sugar, into granulated sugar. We had to pair into four people. Yukina was with her friends, except Naiomi was left over so she joined up with me, and Kurama and another girl paired up with us. Great.  
  
" Ah! You're in our group Jishi?" Naiomi asked the other girl.  
  
" Oh hey Naiomi! Aren't we lucky?"  
  
" Oh yeah." Naiomi smiled.  
  
" Great, I'm stuck with you." I glared at Kurama.  
  
" Oh yeah, like I wanna be in your group."  
  
" Oh you know you do, Mr. Friendly."  
  
" I am kind of wishing you would clobber me so you would leave me alone."  
  
" Leave YOU alone! You always follow me!"  
  
" That because I am class president and I feel bad that you're a LONER!"  
  
" Maybe I don't want friends unlike you, you prissy boy!"  
  
" Oh yeah, how about we take this outside!"  
  
" You boys can, get two buckets of water each and stand outside the door." The teacher said, sending us outside.  
  
" Thanks alot, don't I look like a good example."  
  
" Why don't you stop trying to please others and be yourself once in a while?"  
  
" Because I was enjoy helping people."  
  
" So you completely forget about yourself?"  
  
" You know, you can really open up to people once you get into trouble." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Open up? No, I am giving you a reality check. It is not your problem weither I don't have friends or not. It's your problem weither you are passing classes or not. Do not worry about me."  
  
" Hmmm, I am glad you're talking about me. You know, you're really smart."  
  
" Still won't give up?"  
  
" Can I ask one thing of you?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Can you just...open up to me?"  
  
" Maybe, I'll have to see about that." I said. Kurama and I didn't talk the rest of the day, but it wasn't out of hatrid, I guess we just wanted to think about how things would be. It was afterschool, I was waiting for Yukina.  
  
" Yukina!" I shouted, I ran up to her.  
  
" Oh Hiei, hold on, we'll go in just a second."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" Naiomi wants to give you something."  
  
" What is it Naiomi?"  
  
" It's...a letter. Please read it when you get home." Naiomi said, blushing alot.  
  
" I will, thank you." I nodded and Yukina and I walked off.  
  
" What does this letter say Yuki?"  
  
" I can't tell you! You'll have to find out for yourself."  
  
" I hope it's not girly or anything..." I said.  
  
" Hmmm." Yukina smiled.  
  
" I got us a bag of rice, now we can have rice with our ramen!"  
  
" Yeah! Did you get any more jelly buns?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Thanks Hiei. You're the best brother ever!" Yukina smiled, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
A/N: Ooh La La! Has Kurama finally broken Hiei's outer shell!? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Answer With A Kiss!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 4: Answer With A Kiss!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
I didn't know what was going on at school, but the whole classroom was in a uproar about some weird rumor that Naiomi and Hiei were dating. I was confused. His third day here and he's already got a girlfriend. The lucky bastard. I thought nothing of it.  
  
" So Hiei, is it true!?"  
  
" Is what true?"  
  
" You and Naiomi!"  
  
" I don't think I need to answer that." He said, sitting in his seat next to mine.  
  
" You and Naiomi are going out?" A guy asked.  
  
" Why do you all need to know!? If you wanna know so bad ask Naiomi."  
  
" But she didn't say anything!" The guy whined.  
  
I don't know why but I was building up alot of anger. Why was everybody in Hiei's business?  
  
" Hiei...this is getting out of hand..." Yukina said, sitting behind him.  
  
" What is?"  
  
" You and Naiomi, what's going on? You read the letter?"  
  
A letter?  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" So...?" Yukina asked.  
  
" I don't know Yuki."  
  
" Naiomi has never been this nervous."  
  
" It's three days into school Yuki, I really don't know if I want to."  
  
" Oh Hiei..."  
  
That full day, everybody was trying to figure out what the truth about the rumors were. At lunch, I saw them eating together, during classes I saw them making eyes at each other and each time I got more and more jealous and I didn't have a clue why. The next day, it died down a bit but I needed to find out for myself.  
  
" Hey Hiei." I waved to him in the locker room.  
  
" Oh, Kurama."  
  
" I heard the track teacher wanted you to be on the team."  
  
" No, I was thinking about either archery or kendo." He said, taking off his shirt. He was quite muscular for a seventeen year old. I shook the thought out of my head.  
  
" Oh really? I am in both."  
  
" But I don't know, I do have a job."  
  
" You do? Why? Don't your parents pay for your tuition. Oh! Do you have those parents that make you pay for it yourself?"  
  
" Ummm, no."  
  
" That's cool that you have a job."  
  
" Look, what's with the buddy-buddy act. We're still not friends."  
  
" Hiei, you're going to have to give in eventually. I'm not going to give up."  
  
" Why do you want to be my friend anyway?"  
  
" Well, you don't have any."  
  
" It's out of pity?"  
  
" No! I also would like to get to know you better, you seem like a nice person to know."  
  
" And yet, I am so cold to you."  
  
" There are so many ways to describe you." I sighed, opening my locker.  
  
" Try me."  
  
" A dark chocolate bunny with a caramel center."  
  
" Ooh, erotic." He said. I laughed...thinking he was serious for a second.  
  
" No, seriously. On the outside you're bitter and gross but on the inside you're nice and sweet." (Dark Chocolate is bleh.....)  
  
" Nice analogy."  
  
" I know! I know the perfect way for us to become friends!"  
  
" Weren't you coming over here to ask me about Naiomi? You're just trying to warm up to me so I will tell you."  
  
" W-w-what!?" I panicked...how'd he find out!?  
  
" Hmmm, so I was right. Well, Naiomi and I..."  
  
" What!?" I said in anticipation.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" So you aren't?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" So you are?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" It's hopeless." I said. He finished putting on his shoes.  
  
" You know Kurama, maybe if you try just a bit harder, you'll get me to be your friend. So...don't give up." He turned to look at me before he left and smiled. " You persistant bastard." He laughed.  
  
" Hmmm, he thinks he is so cool." I said, finishing getting dressed. That whole day I was still thinking about what was going on between him and Naiomi, it was Thursday so I had until tomorrow to figure out what was going on between these two, because by the time Monday hit, the rumor would be history. It was afterschool when I caught up with Hiei again, he was walking home with Yukina.  
  
" Hey Hiei, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
" What is it?" I asked.  
  
" Hey Hiei, while you guys talk I am going to go into this store okay?"  
  
" Alright Yuki." He said. He turned to me, his brown-red eyes fixed on mine. " What is it?"  
  
" Ummm, you never told me which club you wanted to join, I can get you into either one."  
  
" I don't know quite yet."  
  
" I think you'd do great in kendo. How about you give it a try?"  
  
" Perhaps I will. Maybe I'll even tell you about Naiomi and I."  
  
" You will!?" I said.  
  
" Come here." He said, I moved my face towards his. " Closer." He said, and I did as he said. He stood on his tippytoes and kissed me on the lips and slipped in some tongue. I was blushing madly.  
  
" Answer your question?" He said, waving bye and walking into the store where Yukina was. I was blushing beet-red and I couldn't move my fingertips off my lips. What was this? I couldn't believe this...I was just kissed...by first kiss...from a guy! But not just any guy...it was Hiei.  
  
A/N: WHOOO!! Finally, some action!! ^__^ I loved this chapter. It was a tadbit short. I was thinking about actually putting Hiei and Naiomi together but ehhhh...I didn't feel like it. Then we'd hardly have any Hiei and Kurama. And that is NOT a good thing!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Crush Admitted!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 5: Crush Admitted!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
I...I couldn't believe it. How could he take advantage of me like that and just kiss me without permission. I'd have to admit, it was beautiful and bold. No other girl (or boy) had the nerve and kiss me like that. I walked home nervously, trying to keep the feeling of his lips on mine. ARGH!! Why was I thinking like this...?  
  
" Oh, Suuichi, you're home!" Mother smiled, opening the door for me.  
  
" Hello Mother." I smiled.  
  
" Hey Suuichi!" My step-brother smiled, looking up from his game boy.  
  
" How was school?" Mother asked as she went back to cooking dinner.  
  
" It was..." I started off, but the flashes of Hiei kissing me went back into my head. "...sweet..."  
  
" Sweet...? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
" Girlfriend? No, but a girl gave me a note."  
  
" Oh did she, do you like her?"  
  
" Umm, no. It was very sweet though." I lied, I don't read any of the notes those girls give me.  
  
" Do you have a crush?" My step-brother asked, teasing me. I blushed.  
  
" Umm, well...I don't know."  
  
" Ha! You do!" He laughed.  
  
" So what!?" I yelled.  
  
" Who is she, I wanna know everything!" Mother said, quite excited.  
  
" Oh mom..." I laughed.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Okay..." I said, taking a seat next to Suuichi. " She's...she's very mysterious and dark. She has a mean outside, but I can tell she is a really nice person, which is what I admire about her."  
  
" Awww, my Suuichi is in love!" Mother smiled.  
  
" I have homework. Call me when dinner is ready."  
  
" Alright." She said.  
  
I ran back upstairs and set my books out on my desk. I looked around my room, for some reason I felt I get no homework done. I opened my math book, ready to start my homework, but I couldn't do anything. I sighed and tried as best I could. Damn it Hiei, I hate you. On Monday at school, I decided to ignore Hiei.  
  
" Oh, so you're ignoring me now?"  
  
" Maybe." I glared.  
  
" After wanting to be my friend all that time, you have finally given up."  
  
" Did you completely forget what you did on Friday?"  
  
" Probably." He said, brushing his hands through his hair.  
  
" ARGH!! You give me a headache!"  
  
" What did I do on Friday?" He asked.  
  
" You kissed me." I whispered to him.  
  
" Oh right...if that's what you're mad about, then I'm sorry. You just wouldn't shut up." He smiled.  
  
" But why couldn't have you just told me?"  
  
" I'm a mysterious person, you don't expect me to just talk. I speak with actions."  
  
" That's really deep...and scary."  
  
" Hmmmm, I know you liked it." He smiled.  
  
" Don't flatter yourself." I said.  
  
" I wasn't. It's the truth."  
  
" Oh please."  
  
" Everybody says I am a good kisser. Even my mother used to think so."  
  
" She is just being nice to you."  
  
" She WAS being nice to me."  
  
" Was? What happened to her?"  
  
" She died two years ago."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" How did she die?"  
  
" I'd prefer not to talk about it. How about I lie to you and just tell you that she died from a moose attack and then got hit by a car and stabbed repeatedly by a rabid bear."  
  
" I'll truly believe that." I said sarcastically.  
  
" I thought so."  
  
" Mr. Jaganshi and Mr. Minamino! Stop talking and finish your work." Our teacher slammed the ruler on the desk.  
  
" Yes sir." I nodded.  
  
" Uh Huh." Hiei said. I couldn't help but feel bad for Hiei and Yukina. Their mother died so they only lived with their father now. Maybe Hiei is neglected and that is why he is so twisted. Hmmm, no sense in worrying about it. It was after school when I got to talk to Hiei again.  
  
" Come on Hiei!" Yukina laughed, pulling him.  
  
" Hey Hiei, you never told me which club you wanted to be in." I said, catching up to them.  
  
" Oh, I don't quite know either."  
  
" It's okay, you can give me your answer whenever."  
  
" I will."  
  
" Are...we friends now?" I asked nervously.  
  
" Yukina, wait for me at the gate." He said.  
  
" Oh, alright! I'll be around Naiomi and the others."  
  
" Kurama, I suppose you aren't as smart as you look." He smiled. He reached up towards me again but I pushed him back when I panicked.  
  
" Ummm...errr..." I said, realizing what I had done.  
  
" It's alright. Perhaps I should stop forcing myself on you. I must say I wasn't expecting it, but it's nothing." He said, holding his cheek. Did I slap him?   
  
" Hiei, I'm sorry. You startled me."  
  
" It's nothing." He said, turning around and walking back to where Yukina was. I couldn't believe what I had just done.  
  
" Oh Hiei! What's wrong?" Yukina said, noticing his cheek.  
  
" Let's just say I got slapped for doing something I wasn't supposed to." He smiled.  
  
" Were you being a pervert again?" Yukina said.  
  
" Of course not!"  
  
A/N: OOH!! Kurama hit Hiei. I am SO pissed. Things will get more juicy along the way! So stay tuned for the next episode of Russian Roulette! Hiei finds out something he never knew and now he's stuck getting help from Kurama, the boy who turned him down. What will happen to their love ship now!?  
  
-Paisley- 


	6. Chapter 6: Forced Invitation!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 6: Forced Invitation!  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
It was Tuesday. I could have easily said Kurama didn't like me the way I liked him. I don't even know why I liked him. I just felt so comfortable around him. It's the fastest I've ever opened up to somebody and all he did was hit me. It didn't hurt, not at all but it's the thought that counts. But the again, I shouldn't have been forcing myself on him...  
  
" Umm, Hiei, I am really sorry." He said, walking up to me in the hallway.  
  
" Will you shut up!? That's the only thing you've said to be since first period!!" I yelled.  
  
" Well, you never forgave me."  
  
" You don't always forgive and forget. You want to be my friend, you want to know me better? Don't talk to me."  
  
" Hey Hiei! Wanna walk with us to class?" Yukina smiled, taking my arm.  
  
" Uhh, sure." I said. He glanced at me, and went on his way behind us, (we had the same class) I hated that stupid jerk. It was during lunch when it really started bugging me. He would glance at me now and then and I could feel his stares down my spine. I continued eating my sandwich, trying to eat it with no hands.  
  
" Hiei, what are you doing?" Naiomi asked.  
  
" I am trying to eat my sandwich without using my hands."  
  
" Hey Naiomi, can I talk to Hiei alone?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Oh, sure!" Naiomi smiled, running to the other girls.  
  
" What is it?" I asked.  
  
" Well, the girls invited me to a party but there are boys going..."  
  
" Yuki..." I said with anger in my tone.  
  
" I know, I was hesitant about going as well."  
  
" What do you want to do?"  
  
" I don't think I want to go." Yukina sighed.  
  
" I understand. It's nothing to worry about." I said, patting her head. " Just tell your friends you're busy."  
  
" But I don't want to lie."  
  
" But you and I both know we can't tell the truth, can we Yuki?" I smiled.  
  
" No." Yukina smiled back.  
  
" Just tell your friends you can't go, simple as that. Tell them mom said so." I said, giving her a sadness-filled smile.  
  
" I bet she would say that." She said, the bell rang and we were off to our English Language class. Today we would be reading. I thought of it as nothing, until the teacher called on me.  
  
" Hiei, could you read the next paragraph?"  
  
" Umm, yes." I said standing up with the book in my hand. I looked at the words and everything became a blur. I couldn't read anything. I stayed quiet.  
  
" Hiei? Have you been studying lately?" The teacher asked.  
  
" No. I have been very busy with home lately."  
  
" You can tell me what has been going on after school and maybe I'll let you slide."  
  
" I'd prefer to keep my private life to myself. Who knows what juciy gossip you teachers spill in the teacher's lounge."  
  
" Fine Hiei, not only will you be getting trash duty during lunch tomorrow for talking back, I am going to assign you a study session over the weekend with the person with the highest grade in the class." She said. I sighed, knowing I would have to cancel work this weekend.  
  
" Fine." I nodded.  
  
" That person is...Suuichi Minamino." She called out. I froze. I'd have to spend a full day with Kurama, studying English language, rather then working and making sure Yukina and I have food. Kurama didn't make a sound.  
  
" Is that alright with you Suuichi?" The teacher asked.  
  
" Yes." he said.  
  
" Take a seat Hiei, hopefully this study session will help you out."  
  
It was afterschool, I was waiting for Yukina by the gate, she was standing around her friends with some guys in an upperclass. Yukina was talking to the tall boy in the middle and he didn't seem happy, neither did she. He grabbed her wrist quickly and fondled her breasts and pushed her off of him.  
  
" Yuki..." I growled. I quickly ran over there and punched the guy in the face.  
  
" Hiei!!" Naiomi cried, her voice full of thanks. She and her friends took Yukina back a few steps, while I stood in front of the boys.  
  
" What do you want short stuff?" The main boy glared. I glanced at them.  
  
" Aren't ya gonna talk?" The other boy said.  
  
" Hey, he punched me! Little bastard." Another one said. I raised my leg slightly and kicked everybody except the one who fondled Yukina, they were knocked out of the floor. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a switch blade. The boy quivered.  
  
" Hey! Don't come any closer! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried.  
  
" They always cry when they are in danger and yet when they don't know the consiquencies, they end up doing whatever they feel until they are dancing between life and death. I suggest you don't touch my sister or anybody else or you'll soon realize how bad of a place hell can be." I sneered, closing my knife in a smooth motion. I looked to my left as the boy scampered off. Kurama was standing there, he had seen the whole thing. I helped Yukina up and left for home.  
  
" Hiei, I am sorry about what happened today."  
  
" What exactly happened?" I asked.  
  
" Well, those guys are the ones who invited us to the party and when they found out I couldn't go, they got upset."  
  
" I'm glad you aren't going to that party."  
  
" Imagine what would have happened there." Yukina laughed.  
  
" That is nothing to laugh about, you saw me, I am not afraid of doing it again."  
  
" I know, I am glad you protect me."  
  
" You're my sister, what do you expect?" I smiled.  
  
" Nothing more."  
  
A/N: Maybe it's just me or my chapters have gotten really short? Oh well, the next one will be longer I am sure. WHOO! You got a taste and bits of foreshadowing. Clues that will be in the next part of the story. So stay tuned! 


	7. Chapter 7: Keep It Inside!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 7: Keep It Inside!  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
It was Friday, Kurama and I hasn't talked since he hit me and we had to spend time together studying on Saturday. I didn't know how this would turn out. I'd figure we'd probably just get our work done as fast as possible and leave as fast as possible, trying not to say anything. I walked up to him right afterschool to get his address.  
  
" Kurama?"  
  
" What?" He asked, like normal Kurama would.  
  
" I need to know where you live so I can go over on Saturday."  
  
" Oh, I forgot." He let out a laugh and took out a pen. " Do you have any paper?"  
  
" Hmmm.: I said, searching my pockets. " Just write on my hand." I held out the back of my hand to him.  
  
" Are you sure? What about when you take a bath tonight?"  
  
" I won't wash my hand." I smiled.  
  
" Right..." Kurama looked at me, that weird look he'd get whenever I said something that was weird or not normal. He quickly wrote his address on my hand.  
  
" Ouch! Was the dotting of the 'I's' really needed?"  
  
" Yes. Because then they would look like 'L's' and you'd be lost."  
  
" I don't get lost." I sneered.  
  
" I am sure." He said, capping his pen and putting it in his pocket.  
  
" So what time would be good?"  
  
" Around 10 or 11."  
  
" That's early!!!" I yelled.  
  
" No it's not. I get up everyday at 7:30."  
  
" WHY!?"  
  
" Well, my om just got promoted and she works alot so I have to do chores and stuff so I get them done around 10:00 and then I eat breakfast and do whatever I want."  
  
" Oh but why? Don't you ever sleep in!?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" And you say I have problems. You're weirder then flamingo favored ramen!"  
  
" Flamingo? Ramen doesn't have that flavor."  
  
" You're so dim. It was a joke. Because that is a weird flavor of ramen, that means you, just like the non-existant flavor of ramen, are weird."  
  
" Where'd you get that from?"  
  
" My mom. She always said that to Yukina and I."  
  
" Speaking of Yukina, don't you always walk with her home?"  
  
" She is going to her friend's house to pick up something."  
  
" I could walk home with you if you want."  
  
" NO! I don't want you to!" I said.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because I said so! You can't!" I yelled.  
  
" Well, fine then." He said, going the opposite way. I didn't want to yell at him, but letting him see where I lived was not a good thing. What would he think if he found out Yuki and I lived in a one room abandoned apartment where all we eat is ramen and the occasionally jelly buns or donuts and sleep on the floor and the only thing we usually wear are things from welfare...even though they usually give me all the punk clothes because they know how I am, but none the less...  
  
" Hiei!" Yukina called to me.  
  
" What is it Yuki?"  
  
" I was hoping I could meet up with you. I saw you walking with Kurama. What were you guys talking about?"  
  
" Oh, he wanted to give me his address for Saturday."  
  
" Oh right, you got in trouble." She laughed.  
  
" It's not funny." I growled.  
  
" Sorry, sorry!" Yukina giggled.  
  
" Hopefully I can snag some food from his house."  
  
" Oh Hiei, don't do that!"  
  
" Just some leftovers or some cereal and milk."  
  
" Well, we haven't had cereal since mama was alive."  
  
" Because back then we weren't poor."  
  
" We used to have even MORE food when Papa was alive too!"  
  
" Because we were rich."  
  
" To us it was like we were rich, compared to now."  
  
" I am sure mom and dad will give us some good luck."  
  
" Oh, I forgot to tell you I am workingin your place on Saturday at the bakery. I got a job there!"  
  
" Yuki!?"  
  
" I couldn't resist. The girls get to wear those cute maid outfits."  
  
" I guess it's alright. We'll be getting at least 11,000 more yen a month..."  
  
" That can buy us about 70 something riceballs."  
  
" And over 120 instant ramen."  
  
" Wow...ramen is THAT cheap?"  
  
" You have to find the right vending machines."  
  
" Right Hiei, right." Yukina laughed.  
  
That next morning around 10:30, I walked over to Kurama's house using the blurry address on my hand. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a white collared shirt. I still had on my spiked necklaces and bracelets and chains hanging from my jeans. I also had headphones around my neck.  
  
" I guess this is it?" I said, reaching a very nice house with a tall wooden gate, a plate on the door said 'Minamino', I opened the gate door, which was about 6 feet tall and walked into the blocked off yard. It had a stone path to the front door and the yard was neatly cut.  
  
" Damn, at least he has a yard!" I laughed, walking to the front door. I knocked on the front door. I heard a large smash and a yell and a bunch of scrambles toward the door.  
  
" Is that you Hiei?" Kurama's voice rang from behind the door.  
  
" No, it's God." I said. Kurama opened the door, giving me a glare.  
  
" Come in." He said. " Take off your shoes." I sat on the patch of carpet before you walked into the house and took off my black boots and my socks. I stood up and walked into the living room. It was like a fantasy land. Soft couches, the smell of a long-since-past homecooked meal, working lights, it had been so long since I had experenced an enviorment like this.  
  
" You have a nice house." I said.  
  
" Oh thank you. My mom decorates, I clean it, my step-dad pays for it and my step-brother ruins it."  
  
" Wow. I wish I could live in a house."  
  
" You don't?"  
  
" No. I live in an apartment."  
  
" Wow, most kids that go to Midou High are loaded. I'm not AS loaded but I am intelligent and that's how I got excepted there."  
  
"So when are you going to teach me English?"  
  
" In a second." He said in English. He was such a show off.  
  
" Next time, use Japanese so I understand."  
  
" In a second." He said, changing back to Japanese.  
  
" I don't see why we have to learn it. I mean, it's not OUR language."  
  
" I don't know why either, but we have to learn it. Do you want anything to snack on?" He asked.  
  
" What do you have?"  
  
" My mom bought like a industrial sized container of pocky. My brother and I love it. There is Strawberry, Chocolate and Almond in there."  
  
" Ooh." I said, looking into the box and pulling out three strawberry boxes.  
  
" Dang. Can you eat that many?"  
  
" I'm sure." I smiled. " Where's your room?"  
  
" Upstairs, it's the only room up there." He informed, I ran up the stairs and opened the door. The typical teenage boy room without the posters of half naked women and stacks of porn. He had white bed sheets, a desk with a computer and a radio, a television with a playstation attached with only two games next to it.  
  
" You like it?" Kurama smiled, setting a chocolate pocky box on his desk.  
  
" It's simple."  
  
" I know." He said plopping down in the seat in front of his desk. " Where should we start?"  
  
" I don't know. By getting me a chair?" I said sarcastically.  
  
" You can just share with me." He said, moving over a bit to give me some space.  
  
" You can move over a bit more." I informed.  
  
" I don't want you falling off."  
  
" What size ass do you think I have?" I glared.  
  
" Well sorry!" He yelled.  
  
" Don't yell at me!" I yelled back.  
  
" Well this is MY house!"  
  
" I don't care if it was you're grandma's house!"  
  
" It WAS my grandma's house!"  
  
" You think you're so smart!"  
  
" OH please, you can't even speak proper English!"  
  
" Like I need to!"  
  
" You do if you want decient grades!"  
  
" Giving me a lecture now are we!?"  
  
" Maybe I am!"  
  
" I can't stand you!"  
  
" Not like I wanted you to come over either!" He said. We were both quiet. I couldn't believe this, we always ended up fighting. I didn't want this, but it was hard not to want to kick him in the nuts and watch him beg for mercy as I hung him out his bedroom window. I sneered at my though.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Why do you always fight with me?"  
  
" Because I either fight you or my feelings for you." I smiled.  
  
" Feelings...for me?" He blushed, hiding his face under his red hair.  
  
" I was joking." I said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let's just get this over with."  
  
" Get what over with?"  
  
" The stupid lesson."  
  
" What lesson?"  
  
" Are you that dim!?" He said, turning to me. I placed my hand on his cheek and locked my eyes with his.  
  
" Maybe." I smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. " You didn't push me away this time."  
  
" Is that a problem?" He asked, shocked from the kiss.  
  
" I think you might like me!" I laughed.  
  
" I never said that! We're never going to get this done!" He growled.  
  
" Fine, fine."  
  
" Hiei...?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Has anybody ever told you...you have extremely soft lips?"  
  
A/N:PLEASE READ: AWWWWW!! I have more of them studying in the next chapter. This is kind of weird for me, because this is the first fanfiction I wrote where Hiei was in control. Most people making Kurama the dominant one. Oh well. Ummm, this chapter was long because of the previous two short chapters. WHOO! Keep Reviewing!  
  
And a little note to the people who don't quite undertstand the story...:  
  
To: Hiei13 -This story is what they call a SPIN OFF!! Meaning that this has NOTHING to do with the original story line that Yu Yu Hakusho goes by. In this story, Kurama and Hiei never met, Hiei and Yukina grew up knowing they were twins and knowing their father and mother, and everybody in this story is human!! It's a SPIN OFF!!  
  
To: Hieis Alter Ego -And in my summary, I clearly state that this is Yaoi and that it is a Hiei and Kurama pairing! Thus, yaoi-fans shouldn't even be reading this far, let alone flaming me because it's not the pairing they want. It just stresses me out...  
  
But thank you to all you good people!! I love my fans, I didn't think this story was turning out as good as I thought it would and thank you and I will keep writing!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Kissing On The Ceiling!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 8: Kissing On The Ceiling!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
What in the hell was I saying? I guess I do like Hiei alot...but it's strange...two teenage boys going out. It'll be the number one rumor for years, either until we break up or we're out of high school. Plus, all those gay hating people at our school...but I am not gay! But I like Hiei. Does that make me gay? I'm so confused!! Or is he gay?  
  
" Ummm, what are you?" I asked.  
  
" What?" He stared at me.  
  
" You're sexual preference?"  
  
" I'm bi."  
  
" Oh are you?"  
  
" But girls get on my nerves, they're so emotional and then the next minute they want to kill you because they're PMSing."  
  
" So what do you like about boys?"  
  
" You."  
  
" I can't believe you're confessing you're love for me in this manner."  
  
" Well goodness, you want me to do it like in a romance show?"  
  
" How would that be?"  
  
" Well, whenever I would be around you, I'd be nervous and often fight with you."  
  
" Stupid, that's how it is now."  
  
" Then it's perfect!"  
  
" I don't know..."  
  
" Aren't we supposed to be studying?" He said, biting a pocky stick.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Do you know anything?"  
  
" I feel a deja vu..."  
  
" Oh right, we've had this talk in a previous chapter."  
  
" You're so forgetful."  
  
" And you're taking up all the space on the chair."  
  
" Well if you'd just get me another one..."  
  
" Don't partonize me."  
  
" I wasn't."  
  
" Here comes the bad-ass routine."  
  
" I am not a bad-ass."  
  
" That's what got you over here in the first place."  
  
" But then again, I wouldn't be here..."  
  
" And...?"  
  
" How do you feel about me Kurama?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I just want to know."  
  
" Well at this point I want to kick you."  
  
" If I let you kick me would you tell me?"  
  
" Probably not."  
  
" What if I kissed you?"  
  
" Then I'd kick you."  
  
" Or you'd slap me again."  
  
" Oh not this again."  
  
" You guys argue like you're married!!" My step-brother walked in.  
  
" SUUICHI!! How long have you been listening!? You're supposed to be at your friend's house..."  
  
" I've been here since the 'bad-ass' comment."  
  
" Go away!" I growled, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
" Siblings, they're an amazing thing." Hiei laughed.  
  
" I think I would have been better off with a sister." I sighed, walking back to the desk.  
  
" You mind if I sit on your bed?"  
  
" Go ahead." I said, watching him as he plopped onto my bed. He laid down and gazed up at my ceiling.  
  
" I like your ceiling."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's nice. The ceiling in my room is crappy, you can't stare at it and watch something appear."  
  
" You think ceilings have imagery?"  
  
" Have you ever done it?"  
  
" I look at my ceiling late at night."  
  
" What do you see?"  
  
" Sometimes I see lightning form, I also sometimes see...you." I confessed. " What about you?"  
  
" I see bullet holes and...you."  
  
" Plotting to kill me?" I said in a dry tone.  
  
" No." He said honestly.  
  
" Why do you see bullet holes?"  
  
" I'd prefer not to talk about it."  
  
" I see, trying to be mysterious...why do you see me when you look up?"  
  
" You see whatever you think about. I often, all the time...think about you. I hope you don't think that's weird." He said. I laid on the bed next to him, to see if what he meant was true. I looked up.  
  
" I don't think that's weird. I see you right now."  
  
" I'm right next to you, stupid."  
  
" You forget what you were talking about."  
  
" Did I?" He said, taking my hand. I blushed and turned my head away.  
  
" Are you hiding again!? You're mean! I want to see you blush!" He said, kicking me off the bed.  
  
" Ouch!" I yelled, hitting my head on the chair.  
  
" Oops." He said, putting either hand on either side of my head, supporting himself above me. He slowly laid himself on top of me and put his hands around me.  
  
" Hiei...?" I stuttered.  
  
" I love you Kurama." He said, resting his head on my chest.  
  
" I love you too, Hiei." I smiled. He kissed my neck and then my lips. He licked my lips softly, dragging his tongue smoothly across my lips and kissed me again.  
  
" Ouch!" I panicked.  
  
" What, did I hurt you?"  
  
" Your necklace." I said, pointing out his spiked necklace. He didn't care and continued licking and kissing my neck. I reached behind his neck and took off the necklace, I don't think he even noticed.  
  
" I'm sorry." He smiled. I decided he shouldn't get all the fun and I kissed him and bit his lower lip softly. I trailed my hands down to his waist, his warm skin made my hands tremble.  
  
" Suuichi! I'm home!" Mother rang. Hiei hopped off me quickly and I sat at my desk and pretended to work on some work that Hiei was given...wait, why was I doing his work!?  
  
" Hello mother!" I said as she walked in.  
  
" I see you have a friend over." She smiled at Hiei. I prayed he wouldn't say some smart-ass comment.  
  
" Yes, hello Ms. Minamino."  
  
" What have you two been up to?" She asked.  
  
" We've just been working on some homework." Hiei answered.  
  
" I thought I told you that he was coming over yesterday at dinner..."  
  
" Right! So you're Hiei. Suuichi has told me alot about you."  
  
" Mother, why don't you make us some lunch?"  
  
" Have you only been eating pocky all day?"  
  
" There was nothing else." I sighed.  
  
" Okay. I'll make some sandwiches." She said, closing the door.  
  
" Kurama, do you really mean what you said."  
  
" Yes. It's just...I was hesitant about saying it. I've never liked somebody before."  
  
" You poor thing." Hiei shook his head and sneered.  
  
" Oh, like you're just a ladies man."  
  
After lunch Hiei decided it was time for him to go home. I decided I'd walk him halfway.  
  
" So...does this mean we're going out?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know, does it?"  
  
" You're the one who's had a girlfriend before."  
  
" I've never dated anybody."  
  
" You're hopeless."  
  
" Will you go out with me?" He asked.  
  
" Sure." I said.  
  
" See, that was easy."  
  
" I have to go back to the house now. Bye Hiei." I smiled. He grabbed my hand before I had a chance to go.  
  
" What is it?" I asked. He kissed me softly.  
  
" Bye." He smiled, walking off the other direction.  
  
" Right...bye." I waved...did this mean I was gay...?  
  
A/N: Yes Kurama, yes. I hope the kissing and stuff didn't offend anybody...Anywhoo! FINALLY! After seven chapters, they're finally going out!! This story will become happier and then slowly drop to more sadness. I have some really sad things coming up and some secrets you wouldn't even think could be possible!! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! 


	9. Chapter 9: Why Can't I?

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 9: Why Can't I?  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Suuichi, did you help Hiei out with his work this weekend?" Our English teacher asked after the bell rang.  
  
" Oh, yeah! He did good."  
  
" Do you have the work that I assigned with you?"  
  
" Errr, no, Hiei has it."  
  
" When you see him could you tell him to bring the work to me."  
  
" Yes Ma'm." I nodded, leaving the classroom. Somebody put their foot out and tripped me as I walked out the door.  
  
" ACK!" I yelled, dropping everything.  
  
" Oh my goodness Kurama! Are you alright!?" Hiei panicked with a girly tone. That bastard tripped me.  
  
" Help me up." I asked, holding out my hand. He took both my hands and pulled me up, giving me a quick hug as he helped me.  
  
" So that's why you cause me undue pain?"  
  
" To feel your ass, yes." He sneered.  
  
" I can't believe you..." I grumbled.  
  
" Oh you know you liked it. Get your stuff, we're going to be late for class."  
  
" We still have 8 minutes. You want to get a snack or something?" I said, gathering my books that were on the floor. I dusted myself off quickly and followed Hiei.  
  
" Sure, I didn't eat breakfast."  
  
" Well no wonder you never pay attention in class! A good breakfast does a body good."  
  
" You're supposed to be my lover not my doctor."  
  
" HIEI!!!" I yelled, hitting him with my math book.  
  
" DAMN IT!!" He yelled, wincing on the floor and sucking his teeth in pain. " That's a 5 pound book you IDIOT!!"  
  
" Will you be quiet!!??" I yelled.  
  
" You're the one who is yelling!!!" He yelled back. I grabbed him from behind his collar and dragged him out to a balcony with a vending machine and a few benches. I sat him down.  
  
" Look Hiei, alot of girls like me and I don't want them knowing I go out with you. It'd be the ruin of my life."  
  
" That's what your so panicky about?" I stared at me. I nodded. His cheeks swelled as he bursted out with a laugh.  
  
" Oh what's so funny?" I said, holding in my anger.  
  
" The fact that you care so much about what people think about you."  
  
" I have to, I am the class president."  
  
" Well, if you're worried that much about it, we'll keep it quiet." He said, licking my neck. (They're alone!!) I blushed faintly and hid behind my hair.  
  
" You're evil!! I am going to chop off all of your hair with my fingernails if you don't let me see you blush!!" He yelled.  
  
" But it's embarassing!" I said. He put both hands on either one of my cheeks and moved my head to his.  
  
" See? You're cute." He smiled. He pulled out a band from his pocket. " Turn around." He held the band in his mouth and pulled back my hair, I could feel him lightly twisting my locks of hair and he tied it at the end. He put his arms over my shoulders and leaned against me, his chest on my back.  
  
" What did you do?" I asked.  
  
" I put your hair into a braid so you can't hide your face in it today so I am going to make you blush as many times as I can."  
  
" Cheater..." I smiled.  
  
" Hey, you want to ditch class and go somewhere?"  
  
" DITCH!?" I panicked. " That would tarnish my attendance record, and yours too, are you crazy?"  
  
" Possibly, come on, we'll go do something."  
  
" No!"  
  
"Fine, don't spend time with me..." He sniffled.  
  
" Oh fine..." I sighed.  
  
" I'm glad you agree, because if you would have said no, I would have tied you up and dragged you out myself."  
  
" Ooh, kinky." I said sarcastically. He took my hand and he led me over to a big white wall, the school boundary and pushed a few bricks out of the way to reveal an opening. He slid through.  
  
" Hurry up." He whispered. He held out his hand and helped me through. I brushed myself off and we rushed off to the main part of the city.  
  
" That was easy huh?" He grinned.  
  
" How'd you find that?"  
  
" I made it on my first day, I knew it'd come in handy someday and what better then ditching for our first date." He said. Oh right! This is Hiei and I's first date...unless you count that time at my house, even though we didn't really do anything. What am I talking about, we practically had dry sex on my floor...  
  
" Where do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" You make me miss school and you don't even have anything we could possibly do..."  
  
" Well, I've never been in this part of town." He said, taking off his shirt.  
  
" What are you doing!?" He panicked.  
  
" Well, if the police see us in school uniforms we could get in big trouble, so I'll just wear my undershirt and pants." He said, sporting a black sleeveless undershirt. With the silver jewelry and the black pants, he looked almost gothic.  
  
" I guess you're right." I said, taking off mine as well, except I had on a white, short sleeve collared shirt. I'm glad we wore different shirts or we'd look weird wearing the same thing.  
  
" Oh! We can go for ice cream!" I said, coming up with an idea.  
  
" Ice cream?"  
  
" You don't know what ice cream is?"  
  
" I know what it is, I just never had some before."  
  
" WHAT!? How can you be 15 and not know what ice cream is...?"  
  
" Let's just say I've never really got out much."  
  
" Pathetic. Well, come on then." I said, taking his hand and walking him into a small cafe. We sat down at a small window side table. A waitress instantly came by us. It was slightly busy for a weekday in the afternoon.  
  
" Hello, what can I get you?"  
  
" Umm, a chocolate sundae and a strawberry one as well. Oh, an a slice of cheesecake."  
  
" Anything to drink?" She asked.  
  
" Two iced blended mochas. Whipped cream please." I ordered. She nodded and went off to complete our orders.  
  
" You're so good with people." He said.  
  
" Alot of people say that."  
  
" Who is going to pay for all that? I don't have any money with me." He said. That was odd, he usually had a bit of money with him.  
  
" It's okay, I'll pay." I smiled. Hiei was facinated at what ice cream was and kept ordering more and more cheesecake. It was surprising at the fact he had never had ice cream before and had never even heard of cheesecake. I wondered about it a bit.  
  
" Where to now?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know...we still have another hour before school is out."  
  
" What are we going to do for a full hour?"  
  
" Nobody's at my house, wanna go over there? We could finish that work that work you were supposed to do."  
  
" Okay." He nodded. We walked over to my house.  
  
" Here we are..." I said, my voice going from happy to disapointed.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" We didn't get anything done last time."  
  
" No big deal, you can do it all." He smiled. I sighed, sitting down as I started to work on his English homework. Hiei sat on my bed and gazed off into nowhere. I kept looking back at him, every now and then he'd catch me and our eyes would meet for a split second. I didn't know what was wrong with him, why wouldn't he come over here and wrap his arms around me and say something to creep me out. But what was wrong with me? Why did I have this sudden urge to climb on top of him and kiss him softly for the hour. I blushed faintly.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing, it's just really hot today." I smiled.  
  
" It is...summer vacation is going to start soon, right?" He asked.  
  
" Right after the summer fair at school."  
  
" It IS hot. It was fine earlier." He said, stealing a pocky stick from my box. He quickly ate it and grabbed a few more and laid on my bed again.  
  
" Don't get any strawberry frosting on my bed or I'll clean the sheets with your hair."  
  
" Ooh, threatening." He sneered. He sat down again, I couldn't help but want to pounce on him and kiss him uncontrollably. I didn't have a problem with this, but why did I feel this way. I glanced back at Hiei when he wasn't looking and stood in front of him, him sitting and me standing. I rested either hand on one of his thighs and brushed away some of his bangs and kissed him softly. I pulled away and he was blushing like crazy.  
  
" HA!!! You're blushing!!!!" I squealed.  
  
" Oh hush up. You think a sexy little kiss like that is enough to make me blush." He said, wiping his face as if the blush would simply erase.  
  
" Possibly." I smiled. He stood up and put his hands on my waist. He kissed me softly and slipped in his tongue. He bit my lower lip gently moved down to my neck and bit me a few times. He stopped.  
  
" Why'd you stop?" I asked.  
  
" You taste good, I might end up taking a chunk out of your neck." He said.  
  
" Keep going." I said, embarassed. Hiei continued until a few minutes later we heard my mom's car door slam. We separated quickly and acted like we were talking about school when my mother walked in.  
  
" Hello Suuichi! Oh Hiei, you're here too?"  
  
" Yes ma'm. I liked you sandwiches so much last time I wanted some more." He smiled.  
  
" You're so sweet." Shidori smiled. She glanced at Kurama's neck.  
  
" Suuichi? What happened to your neck?"  
  
" Oh, this? I got hit in the neck during kendo."  
  
" Ouch...Do you want me to take a look at it?"  
  
" Nope. It's fine."  
  
" Well, I'll make you some food then." She smiled and left the room. Hiei walked over to me and kissed me softly one more time.  
  
" I love you." He whispered.  
  
" I like you a little." I smiled, kidding.  
  
" You'd better like me more then that you little punk."  
  
" Calling me little? You're four feet tall."  
  
" Oh shut up!!" He yelled.  
  
A/N: AWW! Wow, this chapter was uberliciously long. Oh well...I hope you all liked the Hiei X Kurama moments. If it goes to far and it offends some people, please tell me so I know what my limits are. This probably won't get as far as lemon but it will get a tad bit graphic (you know, Hiei being a pervert.) So I don't want to go overboard with anything. ^__^ Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10: One Sided Emotions

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 10: One Sided-Emotions  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Hey Kurama." Hiei smiled, sitting next to me at lunch.  
  
" Hey Hiei. What's up?" I asked him.  
  
" I missed you lately." He said, taking my hand.  
  
" Hiei, we're in public."  
  
" So what?"  
  
" Remember what I told you yesterday."  
  
" It's so hard for me! I always have to wait until there is nobody around."  
  
" Well, I don't want rumors spread about me."  
  
" Who cares what other people think?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" What a crappy way to live?"  
  
" Well how would you like it if people made fun of you because you're gay! People in the world just don't magically accept things."  
  
" Where is all this coming from? It's not my fault you are too scared to do what YOU want and you just live by how everybody sees you."  
  
" I don't know any other way to live."  
  
" Oh that's bullshit."  
  
" You're acting weird today."  
  
" Acting weird? Hello, you're the one acting weird. We're supposed to be dating and yet I always have to wait until afterschool to even look at you lovingly."  
  
" Well, don't make a big deal out of this."  
  
" Out of what!? Me loving you and you don't even seem to care about my feelings!"  
  
" Hiei!" I yelled. He left the room quickly. I passed that thought away, I had a test to study for. I hadn't seen Hiei since. It was afterschool when Yukina came running towards me teary-eyed.  
  
" Kurama, where is Hiei? I can't find him anywhere." She sniffled.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I just don't know where he is. I am supposed to go spend the night at my friend's house today and I wanted to let Hiei know and I looked everywhere."  
  
" I think I know where he is. Go on with your friends, I'll go find him and tell him."  
  
" Thank you Kurama." Yukina smiled, running off to the front gate. I went up to the third floor and to one of the balconies. There was Hiei, looking out into the sunset. His hand was dripping blood and a pole next to him was beaten and dented. I winced as I noticed the blood was dripping over the balcony.  
  
" Hiei---"  
  
" You don't love me, do you?" He said in a dry voice.  
  
" It's not that Hiei, I am just scared."  
  
" Of what? Everybody's scared of me. I'm sick and twisted. Even my own father was scared of me."  
  
" F-father?" I said. This is the first time Hiei had mensioned his father, second time he mensioned his parents.  
  
" I don't want to talk about that."  
  
" I'm scared...because I don't know what love is. What is it? Is it that smile I get when I am around you? Is it those urges to want to hug you? Is it those butterflies I get when I know I am going to see you? You're special to me Hiei. I just...don't know how to show it."  
  
" Kurama...?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" That was some of the most romantic stuff anybody has ever even thought to say to me." He smiled.  
  
" It's what you get when you have an A in creative writing."  
  
" That stuff you said, it didn't come from learning Kurama. It came from your heart." He said. I held him close from behind and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close.  
  
" How about we go to my house and bandage your hand?"  
  
" I know! How about I show you where I live?" Hiei smiled. I had never seen him so excited. We agreed and walked over to his house. I started to get worried because the farther we walked, the more dark it became and the more dirty the area was. I didn't even know there was a part of the city like this. He walked up three cement stairs and put a key into a ragged door and turned it. He opened the door, the door creaked. The inside was a bit dusty, but it was still clean. There was a small refridgerator in the corner and a cabinet full of ramen and a large bag of rice. There were two futons in the living room and a tiny 10 inch TV. In the second room there was a table and a washer and dryer and a sink with a bathroom attached. Hiei lived...here?  
  
" It's not much is it?" He smiled.  
  
" So that's why you never wanted me to come over?"  
  
" Yeah, Yukina and I are poor."  
  
" I would have never guess." I smiled.  
  
" It's not bad though. Welfare pays for our rent, our bills and our intuition."  
  
" So you use your money from working for food and clothes?"  
  
" Yeah. Weird, I thought you'd be all upset or something."  
  
" I'm not upset. I just wish you would have told me earlier."  
  
" I was nervous. Hey, Yukina should be home."  
  
" She is spending the night at her friend's house." I said, blushing a little bit.  
  
" Why are you blushing? Are you getting nervous?" He said, laughing.  
  
" No." I growled.  
  
" How about you spend the night?" He grinned.  
  
" Oh...maybe I could..."  
  
" Good." He smiled, laying on top of me. I blushed red as he laid his lips on top of mine softly. He removed my shirt and and he removed his as well and we kissed, laying on the futons. I could feel his hands tracing my stomach slowly. I kept my arms around his waist. I felt my pants become loose as he unbuttoned them.  
  
" Hiei..." I groaned.  
  
" It's okay. I'll be nice." He grinned.  
  
I woke up the next morning with Hiei in my arms, the smell of him was amazing, his spiky black hair mixed over the pillows with mine. For some reason, I felt released. I remembered last night so well. I got up quickly and put on my pants. Hiei got up as well and put his pants on too.  
  
" You want some food?" Hiei asked me.  
  
" Sure. What do you have?"  
  
" Ramen."  
  
" And...?"  
  
" That's all I have. Don't tell me last night was so good you forgot I was poor."  
  
" Very funny." I sighed, hugging him.  
  
" You can go up take a shower while I made us some breakfast if you want." He offered.  
  
" It's alright."  
  
" I'm glad you stayed over." He smiled.  
  
" Yeah, just so you could do me."  
  
" Damn it, who told you?" He said calmly. I smacked him over the head.  
  
" I'm not just a play thing." I growled.  
  
" But seriously, thank you. You were so good." He said, licking his lips. I blushed and ran off to the bathroom.  
  
" You bastard!! You won't let me see you blush again! You probably don't even have to go to the bathroom. I know what you're doing!! You nuaghty, naughty boy!!" He yelled.  
  
A/N: Amazing Couple, no? ^__^. Brings a tear to my eye seeing them get along so well. Await for the next chapter!!  
  
-paisley- 


	11. Chapter 11: The Simple Truth

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 11: The Simple Truth  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Kurama!!" I yelled happily as I walked into class. I twirled around the classroom to my seat, next to Kurama.  
  
" What're you so happy about this morning?" Kurama asked, looking up from his book.  
  
" Oh you know..." I grinned. I put my middle and my index finger on my lips and winked girlishly.  
  
" You're freaking me out, stop it." He said, closing his book.  
  
" I'm just messing with you. I got paid today. You want to go ditch 7th and 8th period and we can go out for some cheesepie or some strawberry mondays!"  
  
" You mean cheesecake and sunades."  
  
" Cheesecake? But it's a pie."  
  
" One of the many mysteries."  
  
" How about it then?"  
  
" 7th period is PE and 8th period we have a test."  
  
" Oh right...then do you want to come over for ramen or something?"  
  
" You just want to spend time with me."  
  
" Well of course."  
  
" Since you're trying so hard, I guess I'll come over for some ramen."  
  
" Really? Great. I missed you yesterday."  
  
He blushed. " Umm, I missed you too."  
  
" Class! It's time to start our lesson."  
  
[In The Locker Room; PE]  
  
" I hate these stupid PE shorts."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" They show my thighs and I don't want to tan too much."  
  
" You're already darker then me." (It's true, Hiei is tanner then Kurama! *pays too much attention*)  
  
" And you're taller then me."  
  
" Argh!! I don't know what to do with my hair! I am thinking about cutting it all off!!" Kurama yelled, pulling at his long red locks.  
  
" WHAT!? WHY!?" I yelled, sniffling as I took off my uniform shirt and put on my PE shirt.  
  
" I can't run with it long. It gets in my face." He sighed. I put on my PE shorts and tried to make them as long as possible. I was glad we didn't have those underwear ones like the girls. At least ours went to our knees.  
  
" Put it in a ponytail." I said.  
  
" I don't know how to do hair." Kurama sighed. I pulled a hairtie out of my bag and a brush.  
  
" I used to do Yukina's hair when we were little. I'll do it for you."  
  
" Where do you get all this stuff?"  
  
" Yukina always forgets where her hair things are so I carry them with me. Hold still." I said, pulling his hair back and tying it quickly.  
  
" Wow. Thank you Hiei." He smiled. " Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
" Hiei! Can you run with Natsumi and I today?" Yukina asked me when we got out onto the track.  
  
" Erm...I don't know. Kurama wanted me to run with him today."  
  
" But you always run with Kurama. Come on...run with us today!" Yukina smiled.  
  
" I'll run with you the first lap, then can I run with Kurama?"  
  
" Fine." Yukina said in a quieter tone.  
  
" You don't mind Kurama?" I asked him.  
  
" Nope. Go on ahead." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Thanks." I said as he started his lap.  
  
" You and Kurama sure have been getting along great lately." Yukina sighed.  
  
" I guess we have. He's a really sexy...I MEAN...nice guy once you get to know him."  
  
" Right..." Yukina glared.  
  
[After PE; In the Locker Room.]  
  
" I think Yukina is suspicious of us..."  
  
" You think so?"  
  
" Yeah, I accidentally called you sexy in front of her."  
  
" Stupid! That's a dead give away."  
  
" You should take it as a compliment." I smiled. Kurama sat down on the bench. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Take what?"  
  
" I called you sexy." I whispered, licking his ear lobe.  
  
" Hiei...we're at school." Kurama whined, blushing madly. I turned him to face me and kissed him softly. I pulled his hair out of his ponytail that I did and brushed back some of his bangs.  
  
" I'll let you hide your pink face." I smiled.  
  
" Hiei...you're embarassing me."  
  
" Sorry." I grinned. I quickly got dressed and Kurama walked over to our 8th period class. All of these girls kept coming up to Kurama and giving him notes and giggles and hugs.  
  
" Kurama! Will you go out on a date with me?" One of the girls asked.  
  
" I can't, sorry."  
  
" Please take this Kurama! It's a present for you."  
  
" Erm...Thank you Sana."  
  
" Ooh, take this too!" Another girl whined.  
  
" Thank you too Rika."  
  
" I hope you like it." They smiled, skipping off.  
  
" It's chocolates, you want 'um?" Kurama asked me during our snack break.  
  
" Mmm, sure!" I smiled, taking them.  
  
" What's the deal with you and Yukina? You guys haven't been talking much lately."  
  
" That always happens around the time of our parents' wedding anniversary."  
  
" Hmmm? Really? Why?"  
  
" Yukina and I always seem to get along, but there is this bond of hatrid and jealousy between us."  
  
" From what?" he said, looking up from his book.  
  
" Well, Yukina was the daddy's girl, I was the mommy's boy. I loved my mother and hated my father and vise versa for Yukina. My father would beat my mom, Yukina would hit her too, I would protect mother and she would protect me. But one day, father killed himself. He was a big drinker and a heavy gambler and he killed himself playing a game of Russian Roulette. Mother was so happy he was dead--Ummm, if this is getting too graphic for you I can stop."  
  
" No, no, continue." He said, quite interested.  
  
" Mother was happy he was dead, so happy she didn't even bother to give him a proper funeral. She just buried him in the backyard. After he had shot himself, mother stabbed him out of anger, even though he was already dead and she accidently sliced my forehead in the process. Yukina cried and cried over father. She wouldn't eat anything mother cooked, wore anything mother made so it ate her up inside. Yukina basically killed our mother. She couldn't take anymore and two years ago, she hung herself on the same day as our father played Russian Roulette."  
  
" Wow, what a sad story."  
  
" It's a living. I am not sad by it. But Yukina still is. She and I both wish we didn't pick sides or none of this would have happened. It's a regret type thing."  
  
" I hope you don't mind me feeling a bit bad for you. I know you don't like being felt sorry for."  
  
" It's no problem. But now that I can tell the story, it sounds kind of cool. You're the first person I ever told it to."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Nobody wants to hear the story about dilusional parents and psychotic children. That's why I consider myself sick and twisted."  
  
" I don't think you're like that at all. Believe it or not, I actually think you're sweet."  
  
" To you, I'm nice. I would never do anything to hurt you and I want to keep it that way. I hope you aren't scared of me because of my little tale."  
  
" Nope. I think I'm more attracted to you."  
  
" You were less attracted to me before?" I muttered.  
  
" Of course not."  
  
" Hiei!" Yukina yelled, walking onto the balcony.  
  
" Yuki?"  
  
" Since when were you so open about our family matters!"  
  
" Kurama's my friend, I can tell him what I want."  
  
" Friend huh? Don't lie. You guys have something going on don't you?"  
  
" What are you talking about? Don't get in over your head."  
  
" You and Kurama are going out aren't you."  
  
" And so what if we were?"  
  
" Hiei...no." Kurama whispered.  
  
" It'd be the biggest talk of the school, that's what. Most popular boy dating the rogue murderer."  
  
" Yukina!" I yelled, slapping her.  
  
" What? You're going to hit me too? You're going to kill me too!?" Yukina yelled. " Don't act like nobody knows!"  
  
" You-You didn't..." I stuttered.  
  
" And why wouldn't I?" Yukina glared. I looked at Kurama, who was full of confusion. I couldn't take that look. I slammed my hand in the concrete wall, shattering in a giant hole next to Yukina's head and ran off, not knowing where in the world I was going.  
  
A/N: Ooh...Deep!! A new opening into the story!! ^__^ Keep reviewing or face the rath of me and my fist... 


	12. Chapter 12: My Only Friend

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Stop!" Yukina yelled, stopping me as I ran after Hiei. I slapped her hand away.  
  
" Why should I?" I said.  
  
" He'll just end up killing you! He's a monster! He enjoyed it!"  
  
" Shut up! Hiei's not like that!"  
  
" Only because you think you're in love with him."  
  
" I don't think that...I know that." I said, glaring at her.  
  
" Fine. Have it your way, but when you have a knife in your heart by his hands, don't end up saying I was right."  
  
" I'll remember that." I said, running after him. I ran through the hallways following a trickled trail of blood. As I continued down the hall, the trail seemed to be turning into small puddles and at the end I found Hiei in a pool of blood, his hand gashed open. I panicked for a second but kept my cool. I went to the nearest closet and pulled out some towels for the showers in the locker room. I wrapped his hand with one then wrapped him in two of them and picked him up in my arms.  
  
" You'll be alright Hiei." I said, talking to his unconcious body. I put both of our school bags around my arm and started on my run home.  
  
" It's starting to rain." I said, seeing drops of water run down Hiei's cheeks and seeing some water drizzle from my bangs. By the time I got home I was soaking wet.  
  
" Ah! Suuichi! What's wrong? You're soaked and your uniform is all bloody." Mother panicked.  
  
" I'll explain everything later, but can you get me a few more towels and the first aid kit?" I said, rushing up to my room. I unwrapped the blood stained towel, wincing at the pain he must have felt. My mother came in quickly and cleaned and wrapped Hiei's hand. When my mother left the room, I took off his blood stained and soaking wet uniform and put a pair of pajamas on him. I put him under the sheets in my bed.  
  
" There, I just hope you aren't in a bad mood when you wake up." I smiled, happy that he was going to be alright.  
  
" Suuichi? I brought some tea and some pocky. Hiei likes strawberry right?" Mother asked, setting the plate and the cups on my desk.  
  
" Mother, you can really just bring them in the box, you don't have to put them on a plate."  
  
" Sorry. It's habit." Mother smiled. She glanced at Hiei before she left the room. " I'll bring the heater in here, if it's alright."  
  
" Sure, it's pretty cold. I don't want Hiei to have a cold and a giant gash on his hand."  
  
" I'll bring it in a second." She smiled, leaving the room. She brought it in just as quickly as she said.  
  
" Where do you want it plugged in?"  
  
" Next to the bed should be fine. Thank you mother, for helping me with Hiei."  
  
" It's no problem. You guys are really close aren't you?" She asked. I blushed a little bit.  
  
" Umm, yeah. We're like best friends." I smiled, hoping she didn't see me blush.  
  
" You haven't had a best friend in a while have you?"  
  
" No, actually I haven't. Now that I think about it, Hiei is my first true friend."  
  
" You guys act like opposites."  
  
" Like the saying goes, opposites attract."  
  
" I'm glad you found somebody Suuichi. I was beginning to worry about you being a loner that all the girls like, love and adore. Ooh! Look at the time, I am going to start heading to bed, I assume you're going to stay up?"  
  
" Yeah. I am. Thank you again mother." I smiled as she left. I have to admit, it was true what she was talking about. Hiei has not only been my first girl, I mean boyfriend, but my first real friend at that. I wonder why that was true. We were opposites, yet we are in love with each other. I shook away the thought and started on Hiei and I's homework.  
  
[A Few Hours Later: Around 1:00 AM]  
  
" Hmmmm?" I heard from over on the bed. I saw a pair of red-brown eyes sleepily looking at me. He let out a soft, and very cute yawn.  
  
" Hiei? You're awake." I smiled, setting down my book and my papers. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand and sat up in the bed.  
  
" How'd I get here?"  
  
" I carried you here." I said. Hiei looked around, looking at the blood stained towels and looking out the window seeing hard rain crashing at the roof and window.  
  
" Oh right. I punched the wall, and all I remember fainting in the hallway. My head hurts."  
  
" It's alright, just lay down and get some more rest." I said. He laid down, but didn't go to sleep.  
  
" You carried me in the rain from the school to here?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much stress. You should have just left me there."  
  
" Don't go that far! Why would I leave you there?"  
  
" After Yuki told you, I bet you were hesitating on finding me." He said sadly, not looking at me.  
  
" Yukina did try to stop me, but I slapped her hand away and told her I loved you." I said, quite embarassed. " Then I ran after you as fast as I could and carried you here." Hiei got out from under the sheets and kneeled on the ground.  
  
" Hiei! You should get back in bed, it's cold." I said. He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He put his head on my chest and I heard him sniffling.  
  
" Hiei? Are you okay?"  
  
" You're the first person to ever care about me so much. I know alot of my old friends would have left me there. But...you didn't. Why? Why didn't you?"  
  
" I told you already. Now, stop crying."  
  
" I'm not crying! I'm just getting a cold!" He said, wiping his tears quickly. He climbed back into bed slowly.  
  
" Sure Hiei." I smiled, laughing a bit. " Oh, I also finished your homework for the weekend and I changed your clothes. I also put them in the wash and everything."  
  
" You spoil me." He said. I got out a blanket from the closet and laid it on the floor.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
" I am sleeping on the floor."  
  
" No you're not." He grinned.  
  
" We can't do it!! My mom is in the next room and what about your hand?"  
  
" Ooh, thinking about that? That's now what I was refering to. After all you did for me, you can come sleep in the bed." He smiled, pulling me onto the bed with his good hand. I turned to face him and he faced me. He kissed me softly a few times on the lips and neck and the same for him.  
  
" Good night Hiei." I smiled.  
  
" Good night Kurama." He said back, and with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms, in what seemed to be heaven on earth. Hiei stayed over at our house for the rest of the weekend, but had to start going home when school started on Monday. But we wished we would have never gone to school.  
  
" Have you heard about Suuichi Minamino?"  
  
" Yeah, I heard he is going out with Yukina's brother, what's his name?"  
  
" Hiei Jaganshi. Isn't he the murderer guy?"  
  
" I think he is, and to think Yukina has to live with the guy."  
  
" Poor Yukina."  
  
" That's a big rumor on Suuichi reputation, not only the fact that he was friends with the guy, but now they're dating."  
  
" I wonder if they've done it yet..."  
  
And that wasn't even the edge of the rumors that taunted Hiei and I that day, people weren't just saying things either.  
  
A/N: Awww, this is getting to the part when I bash those stupid homophobic assholes. __. Ummm, yeah! I didn't like the very beginning, Kurama should have panicked and rushed a bit more, but I think it's fine. I actually wrote that love scene listening to Mariah Carey slow songs so sorry if it sounds too mushy. 


	13. Chapter 13: Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 13: Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Let's just say that it wasn't the greatest thing in the world that Yukina had to go and tell everybody about Hiei and I. But in a way, her plan backfired, only half way at least. I have to admit, it was a bit weird, the boys didn't exactly hate me and neither did the girls.  
  
" It's not fair! I hate Hiei! He gets to go out with Suuichi!" The girls gossiped.  
  
" I know. But I still like Kurama." Another girl whined.  
  
" True, we can just hate Hiei!" The girls kept vowing to each other. This was a little weird, no?  
  
" So Suuichi, where's your lover boy?" A few boys asked me, following me.  
  
" Is it any of your business?"  
  
" We just want to know." Another boy said.  
  
" Hey, get away from him." Hiei said, leaning against his locker.  
  
" It's Hiei..." The boys whispered to each other.  
  
" You bastards don't know when to stop, do you? You make fun of us being together, well look at this, at least I have somebody as wonderful as Suuichi, meanwhile you assholes don't even have girlfriends let alone even had one. Or maybe it's just that you want to follow the crowd, or at least my sister."  
  
" You bastard! Talk to us that way! You Suuichi-Stealing-Jerk!" They yelled, running off.  
  
" Suuichi-stealing-jerk? That's not fair!! Fine! I'm going out with the sexiest guy in school!!" Hiei teased them as they ran off.  
  
" Hiei, stop it." I sighed.  
  
" Well, they were talking to you." He made up an excuse.  
  
" It's really nothing. I'm mostly left alone. But what's even scarier, girls and even some of the boys still have major crushes on me. They find it attractive that I am bi."  
  
" Hell, I find it sexy." He licked his lips. " So you're offically bi?"  
  
" Yeah, (Kurama: Hiei, how can you be offically bi? Hiei: I don't know) I figured I don't want to have to choose, so I am neutral. Which still gives them hope."  
  
" That's because most guys around this age are having sexuality problems so they have to bug me."  
  
" I guess you're right, but most of their sexuality problems start with me."  
  
" Oh yeah, that's modesty." He said sarcastically. " We have about 20 minutes until our next class, wanna go to the balcony?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Okay." I nodded.  
  
" You know what I over heard from the guys in the locker room?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" The boys don't hate you, nobody does. They all hate me."  
  
" I noticed, it's weird. I'd figure at least some of them would be upset, but why do they like me and hate you?"  
  
" You're Suuichi. You're charming, beautiful, you swing both ways, smart, you're perfect Kurama. Who wouldn't be jealous that me of all people get to have you. I took their prince away."  
  
" Oh stop it. That's not why. (And what'd you mean by prince?)"  
  
" It's true. The boys were saying they are only upset at me, but they still admire you. I guess Yukina knew this would only effect me."  
  
" That's awfully nice of her."  
  
" Well, now that you're bi, the boys think they have some hope."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I assuming you're not dumping me anytime soon." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Oh, sorry, I misunderstood the question."  
  
" You have something on your mind?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The summer fair is coming up for our school and with me being the president of the sophmore class, I'll be very busy for the next two weeks."  
  
" Oh. So that's what your job is! Don't mind me, I know you have a job to do."  
  
" I don't think you realize what that means."  
  
" Not a clue." He nodded. I figured.  
  
" We won't be able to see each other hardly at all."  
  
" Ooh. That's gonna be tough. As long as I can see you from afar and you don't touch or stare at anybody else, I'll be fine."  
  
" I'd say the same for you but with everybody hating you, I doubt it'd make much of an impact."  
  
" You're mean." He said, pulling a lock of hair so I could reach his level.  
  
" Ouch. Be caref-" I said, or tried to say. Hiei's warm lips interrupted my sentence. He deepened the kiss swiftly and released me, but I wouldn't let him. His kisses were so soft, so inviting, I was actually sad when we stopped. I kissed him one more time deeply and finally let him go.  
  
" Wow." Was all he could say. He shook away the shock value from the kiss and smiled.  
  
" That all?" I smiled back.  
  
" Have you been practicing?" He asked. I wacked him with my book.  
  
" Ouch!" He whimpered.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Like on a pillow or something! Damn..." He growled, rubbing his head. I brushed back his hair and kissed him on the spot I hit.  
  
" Sorry." I said. " Let's get to class."  
  
I guess the whole "Hiei-And-Suuichi-Are-Gay" rumor subsided. People harassed Hiei, but never me. I felt a bit sorry for him, but he usually always ended it with a threat or punching something or beating the crap out of somebody. But I still have to admit, I'm worried about him. The fact that we won't be able to see each other for a while. We'd see each other around school, but I'll be so busy with the fair and everything. But Hiei didn't look worried at least. So Yukina's plan of getting Hiei and I kicked off the popularity chart half-failed. Turns out the guys are just jealous. I guess to Hiei this was an advantage.  
  
" Kurama, today is the last day we can spend together right?" He asked me in the hallway.  
  
" Yeah, I think so."  
  
" Well, come on, let's go make out."  
  
" Right now?'  
  
" Oh come on, now that everybody knows, we can make out whenever and wherever we want." He grinned, kissing me the hallway. I heard the groan of girls and boys who had seen. I could tell Hiei just wanted to piss everybody off when he reached his hands around my waist. He unlocked our lips and rested his head on my chest. He smiled at the crowd around us and blushed, putting his free hand to his face.  
  
" Oh Suuichi, you're such a good kisser." He cooed. I sighed. The crowd slowly went away. After that little scene, we walked over to the balcony.  
  
" What was that all about?"  
  
" Just thought I'd let people know you're mine before I hardly see you for two weeks."  
  
" You're so considerate." I said, half-joking.  
  
" Just promise me, that after the fair, we get to do it."  
  
" Hiei, have you no shame?"  
  
" Not really. I'm serious."  
  
" Sometimes I feel that's all you want from me." I said, again half-joking.  
  
" Don't think that. It's not true."  
  
" Sometimes it doesn't feel like we're going out."  
  
" Really? Why'd you say that?"  
  
" I see boyfriends and girlfriends and it's nothing like our relationship."  
  
" Fine, you want something that they do, right?"  
  
" In a way." I sighed, glancing at him.  
  
" You be the girl and I'll be the boy."  
  
" Why do I have to be the girl?"  
  
" Because you're pretty." He said, cupping my left cheek in his hand.  
  
" I'm-I'm not pretty." I said, flushed.  
  
" Of course you are." He smiled, taking his hand and brushing my hair back. He reached up and kissed me once. I couldn't take it, I wanted more. He led me over to the bench and laid me down and he got on top of me, his knee supporting him above me.  
  
" When I go to far, tell me." He whispered in my ear. He slowly and softly kissed my neck and collarbone. I was glad we were skipping class, nobody could walk in on us.  
  
" Mmm." I let out a few moans when he softly bit my neck, careful as not to hurt me. I didn't think this was what boyfriends and girlfriends did. But when I thought about it, Hiei and I were not like the other couples, besides the fact we were the same sex, because in so many ways, our relationship was deeper then anybody elses. Nothing could compare to the way I felt when Hiei held me close, smiled at me, blushed, or something as simple and common as his voice and I bet the same was for him.  
  
A/N: Awww, and a sweet ending note. I also think I didn't go into much detail about the whole rumor thing. But whatever. I'm not sure if they did it after their school or not just then. Which ever way you want it. If you think they did it just then, then they did. If they stopped, then they stopped. I felt my story had to be a bit more discriptive after I read some different Hiei and Kurama ones...I felt mine was plain so I added in more of Kurama's thoughts on their relationship and I will do that in the next chapter too, except with Hiei. ^__^ Whoo.  
  
Paisley 


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Sunset

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 14: Sweet Sunset  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Hey Hiei!" Kurama said cheerfully, calling me at my house. Yukina had decided to live in the dorms provided from the school with her friend Natsumi, leaving me with the apartment. Without supporting her, I had enough money to do normal teenager things.  
  
" Hey Kurama, what's up?" I asked, shaking the water out of my hair. I had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
" Nothing really, I just wanted to call you."  
  
" So you only call me as a last resort?"  
  
" Not really, I am doing homework right now."  
  
" Oh right, we had it due over the weekend."  
  
" You aren't going to do it are you?"  
  
" Of course not." I sighed, sitting at the table.  
  
" Oh well, you'll probably just end up copying off mine in the morning."  
  
" Don't you have student council things? So you don't even have to turn in the homework." I informed him.  
  
" True. I guess I'll just finish it and write your name instead."  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" It's no problem. What are you doing right now?"  
  
" I just got out of the shower."  
  
" Are you wandering around your house naked?"  
  
" No, I have a towel on."  
  
" Oh, okay good."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a while.  
  
" Ummm, I-!" We both started. We paused, realizing the other wanted to say something.  
  
" What were you going to say?" Kurama asked.  
  
" You go on ahead." I offered.  
  
" I was going to say, I am going to miss you. I'll try and call you everyday! But I'll be really busy so I don't know. I feel bad about it."  
  
" It's really no problem at all. Summer break is coming up so we can spend alot of time then."  
  
" I guess you're right." Kurama sighed. " My mom has to use the phone. Sorry. I love you, Sayonara!" He said, hanging up.  
  
" Bye." I whispered, putting the phone down. That week I had missed Suuichi so much, but the two days before were the worst ever. I went to get dressed for work. I got home, ate and went to sleep. The next morning I dreaded it, going to school. I didn't want to go, I could have easily ditched and just stayed home, but something urged me to go. I put on my uniform, my necklaces, my bracelets and my backpack and started off for school.  
  
" Look, there's Hiei."  
  
" He actually looks normal."  
  
" Yeah, except for his necklaces and bracelets and that eyeliner."  
  
" He's too girly for me."  
  
" I wonder why Suuichi likes him." The girl gossiped this morning. This was stupid. Is this was Kurama was afraid of? Judgemental girls and jealous boys. They just didn't realize it was funnier to laugh at them, they don't realize they look like everybody else. I gave the group of girls a glare.  
  
" I guess they only talk about me when Kurama isn't around." I sighed. I walked up to my next class, quite lonely. Nobody would talk to me. I kept glancing at Kurama's empty chair next to me. No notes to copy. No questions to ask. That is when I came to the conclusion, school is boring without Kurama. And what made me even more sad, was I knew he was here, just not in class.  
  
" Hiei? Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked.  
  
" No." I grumbled.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because Suuichi isn't here." I sighed.  
  
" Hiei, that is uncalled for. Especally because you've been talking back all week."  
  
" The week just started ma'm." I said, taking the slip she was writing up for me to leave the class.  
  
" Take your stuff with you." She commanded. I got my backpack, took the slip and walked over to the balcony.  
  
" Stupid bitch." I said, crumpling up the slip and tossing it over the railing. I looked out into the city and at the ground where the summer fair was being prepared. It was mostly the boys doing the work while the girls painted and decorated.  
  
" Wow, they're almost done with the stalls and everything." I said, looking around for Kurama. There he was, painting our booth (which was cotton candy and crepes). I watched him seductively, longing to see him closer. I hadn't seen him in a week, I had talked to him on the phone once, but I hardly remember the converation.  
  
" Hey Suuichi!" A bunch of boys shouted to him.  
  
" What is it?" He asked.  
  
" Who is that guy up there watching you?" They said, pointing at me. I stepped backwards a bit so I was out of view of him.  
  
" What guy?" He asked.  
  
" There was a guy up there was black hair and he was just watching you. We thought you might have known him."  
  
" Oh, I do."  
  
" That's creepy. Is he one of your boy admirers?"  
  
" No, he's my boyfriend." He said confidently.  
  
" HUH!? We must have heard you wrong! You mean girlfriend right?"  
  
" No, his name is Hiei. He's my boyfriend. You guys might be first years then?"  
  
" Umm, yeah."  
  
" Hiei and I have been going out for a while."  
  
" You guys are actually in love with each other, and go on dates, and buy each other stuff like other couples?"  
  
" We do all that."  
  
" Ooooh." The boys nodded, quite confused. They left him alone and Kurama looked up at me, I practically fell over, I didn't want him to see me. I blushed a bit and he mouthed something to me. I backed up and blushed even more. What-what did he say? K-Koibito...? He smiled and went back to work, knowing he had done me in. He came into our 8th period class to inform us on the fair.  
  
" Suuichi Minamino will now be explaining the details of our booth and fair to you." The teacher informed.  
  
" Umm, yes." Kurama nodded. " We all agreed on cotton candy and crepes. We finished our booths but we need some helpers on the one on the south side of the gate. Anybody want to help out?"  
  
" I will!" Natsumi yelled. I raised my hand quietly.  
  
" So Natsumi...anybody else?"  
  
" I will Suuichi!" Another girl yelled.  
  
" Ummm..." I said quietly. " I will." I said.  
  
" Hiei, did you want to?" He asked me.  
  
" OOH!!" The class cooed.  
  
" SHUT UP!" I yelled, I turned back to Kurama. " I want to help." I smiled.  
  
" Thank you." He nodded. He finished off some minor details about the fair, but I didn't listen. I just stared at him. I hadn't seen him so close in so long. It was nice to watch him obsessively flip back his hair.  
  
" I guess we have everything in order. So Natsumi Kuzuharu, Sakura Ikiri and Hiei Jaganshi are helping out with the booth as well as me and some other student council members." He added. Everytime Kurama said my name, some girls would giggle.  
  
" Also, you are allowed to wear kimonos to school that day, we'll only have first period and the rest of the day is dedicated to the fair, then we have summer break. Tomorrow will be a short day, only 5 hours long for the fair. I will see you all tomorrow." Kurama said, leaving the room. He took one last glance at me. And the bell rang. I got my stuff together and started walking home, until I saw Kurama in the student council class room.  
  
" Kurama?" I asked. He looked so beautiful with the sunset from the windows shining on him.  
  
" Oh! Hiei! Thank you for volunteering. I didn't think you would."  
  
" It's no problem. You know why I did it though right?"  
  
" I know, so you can feed me cotton candy and spray frosting at me."  
  
" I'm that predictable, huh?"  
  
" No, I just had the same idea." He smiled. " You're wearing a kimono tomorrow?"  
  
" Maybe. I don't know."  
  
" Aww, come on. I am. So is everybody else."  
  
" All the more reason not to." I said, sitting down.  
  
" Do I have to convince you?" He said, pulling up a chair in front of me.  
  
" Possibly."  
  
" I saw you watching me earlier. Did you understand what I mouthed to you?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah." I blushed. Kurama kissed me softly, his warm lips pressing softly against mine. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and touched his. We stopped for a second and stared at each other.  
  
" I--" We started off.  
  
" Go ahead." Kurama offered.  
  
" No, it's okay, go ahead."  
  
" I've missed you." He smiled.  
  
" I've missed you too." I smiled back. " But I still don't want to wear a kimono."  
  
" Too bad." I laughed. " You're going to wear one."  
  
" Okay fine...koibito."  
  
A/N: AWWW! Just in case if you're weird and you don't know what 'Koibito' means. It means love or lover. Which ever. Ummm, the fair is (obviously) the next chapter and then we have summer break. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be...usually I know...but I don't...oh well! Keep reading!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Summer Fair

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 15: Summer Fair  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Hiei! You wore your kimono! See, I told you you'd look cute." I smiled, seeing him as he walked into class. His was black and made of silk. It was a bit big for him.  
  
" It's not actually a kimono. My mother wore it to our father's funeral." Hiei whispered. He still had on his chains, his earrings, his spiky necklaces and bracelets. I must say, he looks gothically beautiful.  
  
" Twisted as usual I see?"  
  
" Well, I wanted to make you happy, so I had to come up with something."  
  
" You fit in it pretty well. Was your mother short?" I asked.  
  
Hiei laughed a genuine laugh. " Yes, she was." He smiled. " Maybe if you come over after the fair, I will show you some pictures of her." Hiei said. I usually didn't like talking to Hiei about his past, after all, it made him seem so sad. But then again, he loved talking proudly of his mother.  
  
" Are you still going to work at the stand with me, Sakura and Natsumi?"  
  
" Maybe for a little while. Are you going to work the whole time?"  
  
" Probably not. You can probably just handle the money, I am taking it you don't know how to make cotton candy or crepes?"  
  
" Nope. That's fine with me."  
  
" Class! Take your seats. I am going to take roll. Now, in a few minutes the bell will ring, releasing you to the fair. People who are working in booths may go now. I will see you all there."  
  
" Come on Hiei." I smiled, taking his hand. We walked down to the fairgrounds, which was actually just the front of our school, which was full of empty booths. Ours was near the front gate. Sakura and Natsumi has skipped ahead and where already there.  
  
" Hey Suuichi! We already got the cotton candy machine working. Are you and Hiei going to do that?"  
  
" Sure. I was actually hoping Hiei could handle the money."  
  
" Natsumi wanted to, but I will need some extra help with the crepes."  
  
" Oh it's alright. Hiei can handle the money. I am really good at dipping crepes. My mother used to be a vendor."  
  
" I guess it's alright then. You don't mind doing the cotton candy alone?"  
  
" It's not that hard and I don't mind at all." I smiled. The girls blushed.  
  
" You're so helpful Suuichi." Sakura smiled.  
  
" Hmph." Hiei sneered. He sat down behind the stand where the money box was.  
  
" Has anybody seen the crepe frosting?"  
  
" It's right here Sakura." Hiei pointed out. The box of frosting was underneath the table.  
  
" Hmmm." She said, trying not to talk to him. She reached under and got the box. Hiei noticed taht she was trying to avoid talking to him, so he just sat still. After a few minutes, waves of students were trampling in from the classrooms. Natsumi and Sakura were making beautiful crepes, both chocolate and strawberry flavored, and I was spinning cotton candy. Hiei sat quietly counting money and taking it from customers. The only time he talked was when he said. " Here's your change." but he only said it occasionally.  
  
" Are you all right Hiei?" I asked, only an hour and a half into the fair.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. You have cotton candy in your hair." He mumbled.  
  
" Ack! How long has that been there?"  
  
" Since about the first 15 minutes."  
  
" And you didn't bother to tell me?"  
  
" I actually told you earlier, but you probably didn't hear me. You hadf that blasted machine on." He smiled, getting up to get it out. " It's all sticky."  
  
" Lick it out." I panicked.  
  
" If you're trying to be kinky, you're doing a bad job." He hissed.  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" How about you just go to the bathroom and wash it out. It's better then me having to lick your hair."  
  
" Good idea." I said. " Sakura and Natsumi, can you guys take care of the cotton candy for a few minutes, we have to go to the bathroom."  
  
" Yeah, that's fine." Natsumi answered.  
  
" Argh..." I huffed, rinsing a lock of my hair, under the cold faucet. It still smelled sugary, but nobody'd notice I had a wad of cotton candy in my hair. I took out my comb and brushed through it a little.  
  
" That was funny. I wish I could have had a camera with me."  
  
" Glad I didn't tell you I had one in my backpack."  
  
" I wish you would have. I'd pick it up every day, sigh and say that was the day Kurama got a wad of fluffy sugar in his hair. Then I'd laugh."  
  
" You're so mean."  
  
" I'm mean now am I?"  
  
" Well, you could have at least told me."  
  
" Gomen Nasai. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
" Yeah." I nodded. For a while, there was an awkward silence between us. I was brushing out my hair and he was sitting up on top of a stall door. Don't ask me how he got up there. He's Hiei. I heard him as he hopped off the door. He saw him from behind me in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around me  
  
" H-Hiei..." I whispered. He turned my head and kissed me, as if he'd been longing to eat me for a while. Our tongues danced in the alignment of our lips. Seems like we both had been wanting each other. His hot lips moved on to my neck then back to my lips. Our hands trailed along each other's chests against the cold chill of the tiled walls. We had to fight the urge to slide off our kimonos and do it there in the bathroom, but we remembered our promise.  
  
" Sakura and Natsumi are going to get suspicious." I whispered, almost exausted from our little experience in the bathroom.  
  
" True." He nodded. We proceeded back out to the fairgrounds.  
  
" Geez, what took you guys so long?"  
  
" Ever heard of constipa-" Hiei started off with an attitude. I covered his mouth.  
  
" Sorry, a teacher wanted my help for a second."  
  
" Oh okay." Natsumi shrugged. So we spent the rest of the day counting money and making cotton candy. After the fair was over, to avoid cleaning up the mess, Hiei and I quickly left for his house.  
  
" Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
" Not really." I shook my head absentmindedly. I couldn't help but noticed how much fuller his house was without Yukina living there. Fuller as in, more furniture, and Hiei, after having to sleep on a futon in the living room, he got to sleep in the bedroom, which was formerly Yukina's room. He had a stocked refridgerator, he ate more then just the occassional jelly bun and daily four cups of chicken flavored ramen. His dining table was stacked with school books and homework papers, a pile of black and white clothes lay in the corner of his room, and a large bucket of silver and black jewelry sat near it. It was much more inviting then before.  
  
" Here." He said, handing me a photo album.  
  
" What's this?"  
  
" You asked to see my mother." He said quietly.  
  
" Oh, right. Sorry." I said, taking it from him. It seemed to be quite dusty.  
  
" I am going to go change." He said, walking into the bedroom. " I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. Ones that are too big for me."  
  
" Oh, it's okay. I wore clothes under my kimono." I smiled, taking off the silky robes, I had on a white button up shirt and jeans that were a bit flooded. I bought them like that. It seemed to be the trend.  
  
" Sexy as usual." He laughed. I sat on one of the chairs in the living room and started on the photo album. I looked at the first page, each page had six pictures and writing describing each picture. It was like their mom's photo diary.  
  
" My Child." I read to myself as I looked at the title. The first picture was of Hiei when he was four. He was small, but really cute. I couldn't help but laugh at little bit. The first 8 pages were all Hiei. I was a bit confused. Where was Yukina? The descriptions below Hiei's pictures all said " I love you and only you." And then it would describe what Hiei was doing. As I got further into the book, I saw duo pictures of Hiei and Yukina. Yukina's face was crossed out mercilessly with a permanent marker. The last two pages were of their mother. Black hair, red eyes, short, much like Hiei. Even the same face, that face that shows that something has scarred them. I looked up as Hiei entered the room.  
  
" Dang, you're done already?"  
  
" Yeah. It doesn't take an eternity to look through an album." I smiled.  
  
" Do you think she's pretty?" He asked, sitting on my lap.  
  
" Yeah, you look alot like her."  
  
" And Yuki looked like her father."  
  
" Huh? You guys have the same parents, right?"  
  
" I refuse to call that man my father. Not only did he destroy my mother's heart, but he chickened out at the end and thought he'd try a gamble that cost him was life. In so many ways, I am happy he died." He sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to share this with me." I said, leaning back in the chair. I put my hands around his waist.  
  
" I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to tell you. Baka." He smiled, kissing my forehead. " You remember our promise?"  
  
" What promise?" I said, grinning. " Remind me."  
  
" I can do that." He smiled, turning around on my lap. He took my head in his hands and kissed me slowly. He moved his hands down to my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt. I rubbed my hands along his thighs and waist.  
  
" Want to take this to the bedroom?" I offered.  
  
" Of course." He smiled. " Promise you won't be too loud. I don't want to wake the neighbors."  
  
" Hard to say that. But I'll do what I can." I smiled. And we had one of the best nights ever.  
  
A/N: I had alot of people asking for them to do it. And they did it. I think it'd their third time in my fanfiction. I honestly don't know what is going to happen in the next chapter, so ideas would be helpful. ^__^  
  
Paisley 


	16. Chapter 16: Differences In Opinions

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 16: Differences in Opinions  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
Kurama and I have been through so much. When I first started school, we hated each other, into the first month we liked each other, into the second month, we loved each other. It's amazing how relationships collide like that. But what seemed to be a perfect combination, the two of us being together, I was hesitant to tell the truth. Kurama is so popular with the girls, and I am the one being hated for "taking away" their opportunity. I didn't get it, and neither did most people. It was the start of summer and Kurama and I decided we'd go on a date.  
  
" Ah! It's such good weather! What do you wanna do?" Kurama asked, smiling his usual smile and walking close next to me.  
  
" I dunno. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me." I sighed, adjusting my headphones around my neck.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah. Since when do I care? I'm with you." I smiled.  
  
" Hmmm, you want to go over to the beach?"  
  
" I don't have my shorts with me."  
  
" It's okay, I knew you'd forget so I brought two."  
  
" Hmmm...?" I hummed suspiciously. Kurama glared at me.  
  
" Oh alright, I put two in my bag because I forgot I had one in there already. But I only have one towel...so sorry."  
  
" I don't mind. We'll go over there then." I said as we started out walk towards the beach. We changed into our shorts and walked along the hot sand. It was alot warmer at the beach and alot of girls seemed to be falling into love-struck oblivion as Kurama walked by.  
  
" Ahh, it's so nice. Do you like the beach Hiei?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I get tanner and the sand hurts my feet."  
  
" I'm sorry, if I would have known I would have let you stay at the towel and--"  
  
" God, since when did you become so worried about what I think. If I did feel that way, don't you think I would have stayed? I walked with you because I love you and love is when you'd do anything for somebody. Hence, what I am doing now." I said, blushing a little under my sunglasses. Kurama wrapped his arms around me gently and held me close and I hugged him back.  
  
" Thank you. You're sweet. But you basically just told me I nag alot."  
  
" Yeah, basically." I smiled. We continued our walk and it seemed like the farther we got along the beach, the more girls got the courage to talk to Kurama, dispite the fact that we were holding hands and I figure they'd realize we were an item.  
  
" You're bi? No way!" A girl named Haruka giggled. She was 14 years old, went to Kaisho Junior High, was here with her best friend Emi, liked playing soccer and was on the soccer team at her school because she just graduated. Her favorite color was blue and she originally lived in Osaka with her mother. It's amazing how much information these girls give Kurama...  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Oh, is this your little brother? Or cousin?" Haruka asked, patting my head. A popping vein grew on the side of my head and my eyebrows knit together.  
  
" Uhhh, no, this is my boyfriend." Kurama said, feeling my anger.  
  
" No way! He's so small. How old are you?"  
  
" Umm, Haruka! Hiei and I are on a date and I think we should be leaving now."  
  
" Oh, okay, bye then." Haruka smiled, bouncing, hoping Kurama would notice her overly-large-for-a-fourteen-year-old-breasts.  
  
" Bye." Kurama smiled, taking no notice as we (FINALLY) kept on our way. Every now and then Kurama would be stopped, talked to, flirted with meanwhile I either played clap games with my thighs or count different colored towels. If Kurama was deep enough in a conversation I walked a few steps away to gaze at the ocean. I couldn't help but feel a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
" Hey Hiei, I am done. Wanna continue?"  
  
" No." I said plainly.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I feel like going home. You can stay if you want." I said, starting my way across the sandy hills.  
  
" But why? We were having fun."  
  
" No, you were having fun." I said. Kurama's expression changed and I didn't want to make him worry so, " I'm just tired and I feel like going home. Nothing personal." I smiled, continuing my walk. I got home and planted myself on my bed. Knowing now sensitive Kurama is, we'd probably call in the next few min--and the phone rang.  
  
" Hiei? What wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. The sun was just getting to me. I didn't mean to upset you if I did."  
  
" Okay. If you say so." He said, in a bit more happier tune. " But since the beach didn't work, you wanna spend the night."  
  
" Is your mom gonna be home?"  
  
" Nooo." He dragged on seductively.  
  
" I'm over." I said, quickly hanging up. I guess having some "fun" with Kurama would make me feel a bit better. I didn't know what I was feeling, but something that was painfully hurting me inside. But I shook that feeling away at my thought of being with Kurama again, without the thousands of bikini-wearing psychos. I quickly started on my walk over there. But suddenly, I could hear all these sounds, these words, painful words.  
  
" Look at that guy over there."  
  
" He looks a little on the...well...other side."  
  
" A fag, right?"  
  
" I was trying to put it gently."  
  
" Ewww, that guy looks like a girl."  
  
" He must be alternative."  
  
" That means gay, right? Eww, he likes guys."  
  
" He might be checking you out. He's looking over here."  
  
" Don't say that! I don't want to see him doing me even in a vision."  
  
" I think he goes out with Suuichi. That really good looking red-head?"  
  
" Yeah! But it's alright for Suuichi to be gay. He looks like he could have any guy or girl he wanted. But that guy is another story. What does Suuichi see in him?"  
  
What does Kurama see in me?  
  
" Ah, you're here already." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me. I hesitated and backed up a little.  
  
" Hiei? What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing, nothing. I just tripped backwards." I lied, looking at the ground.  
  
" Oh." He smiled, kissing my cheek. We walked up the stairs, making small chit-chat and slowly found ourselves laying next to each other on his bed.  
  
" I love you Hiei." He smiled, moving closer to me.  
  
" Is it alright to love you?" I asked instantly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I-I heard people. They were saying stuff about me and it hurt me."  
  
" What did they say?" Kurama said worriedly, holding me closer.  
  
" They called me gay and a fag and that it was surprising that you loved me."  
  
" Why'd you listen to them? That's not like you."  
  
" It's just, I don't understand what's so wrong. I'd love you if you were a girl. Plus, if you were, after the things we've done..." Kurama blushed. " if you has breasts, I guarantee they'd get in the way more then a few times."  
  
" Hiei, try not to bring those moments up." Kurama blushed even more.  
  
" Awww, you don't want to remember that one night at my house when we (Hiei: This is too graphic for you kids, naughty, naughty stuff is being said...) and we practically passed out."  
  
That little line left Kurama extremely red and we soon found each other sleeping in each other's arms. But who knew that tomorrow would be one of the worst days we'd encounter.  
  
A/N: OOHH! I have SUCH a good idea for the next chapter. Just wait. Finally, the story will start getting uberliciously good (to those of you who thought the story wasn't already good. It'll soon get better!). I know alot of you will be mad at me, but it'll work out.  
  
Paisley 


	17. Chapter 17: Not Good Enough

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 17: Not Good Enough  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Hiei had been quiet and in a depressing mood for the past few days. He had been very artistic and had been writing alot. Something was wrong with him but he wouldn't tell me. He was trying to let go of some unwanted feelings, which was probably the reason for his creativity burst all of a sudden. He had been staying at my house more often and would get this sorrow filled look when he looked at me or when I told him to tell me what was wrong with him. I decided it was for the best if I just let him tell me gradually.  
  
" Hiei, what are you drawing?"  
  
" Something."  
  
" But what is it?"  
  
" You'll see. It's for you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah." He nodded. He kept glancing between my vase of roses and the raindropped window.  
  
" It's weird, yesterday it was really hot and now it's cold and rainy. I was hoping we could do something today."  
  
" I like it when it rains."  
  
" Really? Why?"  
  
" Well, it reminds me of my mom's anniversary, which is in three days."  
  
" It is?"  
  
" Yeah, maybe I'll take you with me and we'll both go." He smiled. This was the first time Hiei had even cracked a smile. It was nice to see him look happy, which was a turn of events from his usual sadness, even if he was thinking about his mother.  
  
" You're cute when you smile." I smiled back, hoping that'd get him. He blushed a little bit, but moved his drawing board above his face so I couldn't see him. " And you said you cut my hair off if I did that again. Now look at you."  
  
" I'm not hiding underneath my hair, and I'm not blushing." He denyed, substaining his laughter of the memory when he told me that.  
  
" Yes, you are. Don't hide it. I can hear it in your voice." I hissed. I took the drawing board out of his hand and placed it face down, I knew he didn't want me to see it yet. I kissed him very slowly on the lips, savoring him and his temporary warmth. He twitched and I held in my urges. I slowly laid on top of him and took both of his hands in either of mine, kissing him in the most polite yet romantic ways.  
  
" Kurama..." He whispered.  
  
" Be quiet koibito." I whispered back.  
  
We were in our world when we were like this, close, quiet, only thinking about one another. I felt a weird disturbance in the room. Coming from the left, I peaked my eyes open as I passionately kissed Hiei and there was Suuichi at the door. I jumped off Hiei instantly.  
  
" Suuichi! What are you doing!?" I yelled. My stomach dropped, we had been caught.  
  
" That's my question. What are you two just doing?" He asked in a childlike tone.  
  
" Get out of my room!"  
  
" I'm telling." He said, rushing downstairs. For some reason I couldn't get up, I was stuck, glued to the floor in a way. Hiei moved over to me and hugged me, not saying a word.  
  
" Suuichi Minamino!" My step-father thundered, slamming his foot into my bedroom door. " What were you two doing?"  
  
" They were kissing dad! I saw them!" Suuichi said from the doorway next to my mother.  
  
" No, we weren't." Hiei said, trying to keep Hiei and I from getting into trouble. I think lying just made it worst.  
  
" That's disgusting. And in MY house! I don't need two fifteen year old boys making out and doing each other in MY house!"  
  
" But..."  
  
" Calm down honey." Mother whispered from the doorway.  
  
" Calm down! It's partly your fault! Look, your only son is a fag!" He yelled. These words stabbed me hard, I can understand why Hiei made such a big deal out of it.  
  
" Don't say that." Mother said. I broke down crying while Hiei held me close.  
  
" And if he was going to be gay, he could have at least found a guy that was a bit taller and maybe not gothic." He yelled, talking about Hiei.  
  
" It's Kurama's choice on who he wants to have relationships with, not our own." Mother tried to persuade him for my sake.  
  
" But look at him, he's poor, he's gothic, those chains and spikes, it's disgusting, like I said! And your son has been kissing him and dating him and only God knows what else!" He boomed.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Hiei yelled. " Damn, just rub it in!" Hiei sniffled, standing up.  
  
" What?" He yelled.  
  
" I know I'm not good enough for Kurama!! I hear it every day! From people on the streets, from people at my school, teachers, even my own sister thinks so! It's so hard when you love somebody and nobody approves of you two being together! Looks shouldn't matter!" He yelled. He stood silent for a few seconds and ran out of my room and out of my house into the rain.  
  
" If you weren't 15 and if you had a job, you'd be kicked out of here." My step-dad said as he left my room with an angry tone. I get myself together and started looking for Hiei.  
  
" Hiei!" I yelled, walking out into the rain coated streets. Raindrops soaked me, perfect weather for today's events if I must say. The beads of water ran off my face as I yelled for Hiei, hoping he was near. I soon found him, walking along the streets, wet, cold and blank-faced.  
  
" Hiei, you're soaking wet. Come on, let's take you home." I said, after a few minutes he spoke.  
  
" No." He said.  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" I don't want you to take me home. I want you to go away." He hissed.  
  
" Hiei, what are you talking about?"  
  
" People are jealous of me, make fun of me and think I am some criminal. All because I go out with you. It's-It's just not worth all of this. I'm sorry Kurama."  
  
" Sorry for what?" I said, knowing was was coming up.  
  
" I-I think we should break up." He whispered. I froze, falling to my knees.  
  
" Hiei, no. I don't want it to be over! Please!"  
  
" I can't. I'm tired...I can't deal with all this anymore." He said, starting to cry as well. He continued walking, leaving me on the curb, praying that this was all just a bad dream.  
  
A/N: OH MY GODDESS!!! What will happen next!? Who knows!? Only me!! Muah Ha Ha!!! This chapter was short...damn...oh well! Just wait for the next chapter!! WHOO!! 


	18. Chapter 18: All Of Me

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 18: All Of Me  
  
Hiei's/Kurama's Point Of View  
  
A/N: I am going to be switching from Hiei to Kurama's point of view in this chapter, don't worry, you'll be well notifed. This is Hiei's Point Of View.  
  
Last night, was one of the hardest nights I've had to cope with in a while. We were found out, we were critized, then, I broke up with Kurama. If there is one stupid thing I have done in my life, I'd have to bet on everything that breaking up with him was it. It had been only a day, and I missed the phone calls, the dates, everything...  
  
" Arghhhh..." I sighed, waking up from a long night of crying. I punched my pillow, as hard as I could, and growled at my own stupidity. I looked at the window, my cheeks were stained with running eyeliner.  
  
" I hate it when I cry." I said, wiping off my cheeks. I went over to the window and leaned on the sill, watching raindrops slide along the glass. I shook myself out of my zone and went back to my bed.  
  
" It's still raining. Damn god, stop peeing." I said. My mother used to tell me that God peed when it rained, as crude as she was. Even my crude humor and memories of my mother didn't get me to start laughing. It was hard when a part of you was missing.  
  
" Thinking of mother, I have to go to her grave tomorrow."  
  
" I don't want to go to work, I don't want to do anything." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.  
  
" Hey Hiei!" I heard Kurama's voice. I ran back to my window, nobody there. Now I was hearing things.  
  
" Get out of my head you bastard!" I yelled, falling to my knees. Hearing that soft, alto voice made me break down crying again. He wouldn't leave me. I wanted to forget about him, I couldn't be with him. I'm not worthy of him, everybody thinks so.  
  
" I-I can't have you. I don't deserve you." I repeated to myself as I wandered back to my bed to soak my pillows in tears and eyeliner. What could I do? Pretend to be happy while my memories with him eat away at me beneath a fake smile, or except that fact that I really screwed up this time.  
  
" I want to hate you, but...I can't. Not when I love you so much." I whispered to myself. I decided to go out for a walk, despite the rain.  
  
(Kurama's Point Of View/Until The Rest Of The Story)  
  
I think we should break up.  
  
Such painful words stabbed me last night on that curb in the street as rain drenched us and our sanity. I say sanity because, I know either of us can live without the other.  
  
" Suuichi, you want something to eat?" Suuichi walked in.  
  
" I said no, get out!" I yelled, wrapping myself tighter in my covers.  
  
" Dad says you shouldn't be a baby."  
  
" Shut up, and get out!" I yelled again. He got scared and closed the door. I had become so irratiable lately. I didn't want anybody near me. I had just wandered around my room, crying and moping, tearing everything into nothing.  
  
" Why?" I kept asking myself. I held the pillow Hiei usually used, taking in his scent, which made me just want to break down and cry even more.  
  
" I know why..." I said, slowing down my sobs.  
  
" He said, that he wasn't good enough for me. He said, people make fun of him and say I deserve somebody else, who isn't as short, or isn't as rebellious, the opposite of Hiei." I said, explaining things to myself.  
  
" But, is that what I want?" I asked myself. I started to feel as if all of this had been explained.  
  
" Do I want somebody else?" I stayed quiet for a while, pondering my question. I wandered around my room, mumbling and turning around, figuring out what I wanted to say to my answer.  
  
" No. I want Hiei." I said, starting to cry again. " I want Hiei back." I hugged myself tight, wanting him here with me so we could fix all this.  
  
" Honey, maybe you went to far, they really like each other."  
  
" But dear, it's not normal for a man to like a man! And a little 4 foot 10 gothic punk ass who thinks he has type of authority around here."  
  
" I have to admit, it's not the same around here without Hiei coming over every day, stealing our pocky, helping me cook, I can see what my son saw in Hiei."  
  
" Shidori, you don't really believe that?"  
  
" I do, plus, Suuichi finally had a true friend. I had never seen them so happy unless they were around each other. But now, the house is quiet..."  
  
" I won't allow that kind of relationship going on in my house."  
  
" Well, they haven't done it yet."  
  
" Yet? You mean never." He boomed. I hated this. Now they had been fighting over us. Dispite the fact that it was raining, I went outside for a walk to relieve some stress. I had walked about three blocks when a familar figure was coming towards me.  
  
" K-Kurama?" The voice whispered.  
  
" Hiei?" I asked.  
  
" What-What are you doing out here?" Hiei asked, soaking wet, I'd figure he wouldn't have brought a jacket.  
  
" I'm out for a walk."  
  
" Oh, so am I."  
  
" Well, I guess we better continue walking." He said. I stopped him.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Is it over? Is it really over between us?"  
  
" I don't know." He shrugged. We stood, not facing each other for a few minutes, thinking. I felt Hiei turn around, pressing his lips hard against mine. I slipped on the sidewalk and he fell on top of me. But the longing we had felt didn't stop us, we kissed on the blank sidewalk, while rain beated down on us. I had missed this feeling for so long.  
  
" Hiei, is it over?" I asked between kisses.  
  
" No, this time apart, made me realize something."  
  
" What was that?" I asked as he took my hand.  
  
" I can't live without you Kurama. Don't ever leave me." He said, kissing my hands.  
  
" I won't, never again." I whispered. We got up and walked back to Hiei's house. We just laid there, talked and kissed, hoping we'd never, ever feel like we'd be apart again.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter!! But awwww! But I am still not leaving the sorrow stuff behind, this story will get sadder and sadder as we move along. Soon, we will be eaching the end of Russian Roulette, if I can even think about it. And boy is the ending good. Not good as in a good thing, but good as in OH MY GOSH!! Man, I just gave away your reaction to the ending.... 


	19. Chapter 19: Spiritual Mother

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 19: Spirtual Mother  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Yesterday was so difficult on us. Hiei and I had broken up for the first time and I am glad it would hopefully never happen again. I guess Hiei and I had gotten closer, more protective of us and our relationship. Today, him and I were going to visit his mother's grave. I know it wasn't supposed to be a happy day, but for some reason, I felt it was.  
  
" You look good in all black Kurama." Hiei smiled as we started our walk to the grave.  
  
" You think so? These pants are a bit tight."  
  
" Oh come on, the more ass I can see, the better." He said, fondeling my butt.  
  
" Hentai!"  
  
" Nope, this is hentai." He grinned, rubbing his hips on mine. I blushed madly.  
  
" What's with the pervertedness all of a sudden?" I asked.  
  
" Heh, it's fun messing with you." He smiled, as we started walking again. " Ooh, you brought flowers for her."  
  
" Yeah, best I can do..."  
  
" Thank you again for coming." Hiei nodded.  
  
" No problem. Wow Hiei, you toned it down a bit." I smiled, noticing he was without his spiky necklaces and bracelets, and no eyeliner.  
  
" Yeah, mother never really liked my style, so I guess I'll do something nice for her." He smiled.  
  
" Hey, speaking of which, what is your mother's name?"  
  
" I never told you?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Chisa Jaganshi." He said, brushing back his bangs.  
  
" Ah, what a cute name. It sure fits her face."  
  
" Oh, and I'm not cute." Hiei sniffled.  
  
" I didn't say that. But hey, you look alot like her. Meaning you're cute as well. But you're like, little cute, while your mother is...ummm...womanly cute." I tried to explain.  
  
" I kill people for calling me little."  
  
" You've done that before, right?"  
  
" Kurama, how about you shut up and we go to the cemetary?"  
  
" Right, I love you." I smiled, taking his hand as we walked through the large gates. Hiei led me over a hill, and after what seemed like a mile walk, we reached her grave with another one exactly like it next to it.  
  
" Hello mother. I see the grave owner already put up incense. God, it smells like shit. You hate this smell." Hiei growled, blowing it out and throwing it behind him. " I brought my boyfriend Kurama with me." As Hiei said that, a gentle wind blew by. Almost as if an exceptance answer.  
  
" Ah, hello Mrs. Jaganshi."  
  
" Just call her Chisa, she hates being called a Mrs."  
  
" Sorry Chisa, I brought over a rose for you." I felt kind of silly talking to her grave, but Hiei seemed comfortable, which didn't make me feel as silly.  
  
" I'm glad you don't mind us being together mother. Glad I didn't wear my jewelry?"  
  
As I listened to Hiei ask her questions, the wind would subside and blow either way as if she was answering him. I got kind of creeped out after a while.   
  
" Anyway mother, we have to go." Hiei waved. He took two steps and paused. " Oh! Sorry, I forgot." I grinned. He turned around and went to the grave next to Chisa's. He kicked it repeatedly and threw dirt at it.  
  
" Ah! Hiei don't do that!" I panicked, having no idea what he was doing.  
  
" Why not? That's my father's grave. The fat ass bastard who took advantage of my mother." Hiei said, spitting on it.  
  
" That's not very polite Hiei." A girl said, coming out from under the shade. It was Yukina.  
  
" Speak of the bitch." Hiei growled.  
  
" He helped in giving birth to you."  
  
" And you helped in mother killing herself, is that the same thing? All of a sudden it's balanced?" He said sarcastically.  
  
" Shut up." Yukina whispered, kneeling down to wipe off her father's grave. " I'm surprised you didn't think I'd be coming."  
  
" I don't know why. He chickened out and killed himself and yet you admire him more."  
  
" You just don't understand."  
  
" What? I don't understand how that son of a bitch deserves any praise, he killed himself, he was drunk all of the time, he raped mother more timed then I can count, he abused me and he gets praise meanwhile mother cared for us after he died, gave all of her health and time into letting us live a happy life and you give father credit."  
  
" It's deeper then that." Yukina whispered.  
  
" Deeper? The only thing that's deeper is how much deeper that asshole is going into hell."  
  
" You just don't understand!" Yukina yelled as she started to cry.  
  
" Understand what!? That bastard did NOTHING for us!" Hiei yelled, kicking his grave one last time and walking towards the exit.  
  
" Hiei, wait!" I yelled after him.  
  
" Suuichi Minamino, I suggest you watch out for him, he's in denial and he's hurting himself. Don't get in your relationship any deeper if you want to save your own soul. I suggest you take this warning to heart. I'd tell you what was going on, but I don't think it'd be as much fun unless you found out for yourself, plus, Hiei might try to kill me. I suggest you leave." Yukina whispered as she started to pray.  
  
" Come on Kurama." Hiei hissed and I followed after him. I had no idea what was going on between these two, but it was obviously a grudge they had well hidden when they started school, now it's obvious they want nothing to do with each other.  
  
" What did she tell you?" He asked, quite angry.  
  
" Nothing. She just told me we shouldn't get any deeper in our relationship."  
  
" Don't listen to her. She's crazy." Hiei hissed.  
  
" You want to go get some ice cream, it'll cheer you up." I asked, taking his hand.  
  
" That sounds like a good idea." Hiei smiled as he kissed my cheek.  
  
" I'm glad I got to meet your mother. I wish I could have met her in real life though."  
  
" Yeah, she's great. She was probably the best mom in the world. She cussed, she didn't know how to cook, she was fun and usually so happy. But when our family got divided..."  
  
" Like when you sided with Chisa and Yukina sided with your father?"  
  
" Yeah. After father died, I told you before how Yukina wouldn't even look mother in the eyes. That's around when mother killed herself back when I was 13."  
  
" How did she die?"  
  
" You know that board that is broken above the shower in my bathroom?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" She hung herself on it."  
  
" I'm so sorry..."   
  
" Ah, it's all past, let's get some ice cream!!" Hiei yelled, waving his arms.  
  
" I want chocolate." I smiled.  
  
" Who said I was paying?"  
  
" What? I don't have any money with me!"  
  
" Neither do I!"  
  
" Well, I guess there goes our ice cream idea..."  
  
" I guess so..."   
  
A/N: So, you got to find out more about Yukina and Hiei's parents, I really have no idea how I am going to be leading up to the ending. I think I have an idea, but if you have any please put it in your review.  
  
Thanks for all your wonderful reviews:  
  
Paisley 


	20. Chapter 20: It's Really Hot!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 20: It's Really, Really Hot!!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Ah, it's such a pretty day! Kinda hot though." I said, looking out Hiei's window.  
  
" Well, it is summer. What'd you wanna do today?"  
  
" Oh I don't know. Nothing really. Can't we just lay around?"  
  
" I guess we could. It's only morning so if it's this how now, imagine how it'll be in a few hours. Plus, in my house with no conditioning."  
  
" Okay, okay! Stop there! I'm getting hotter just thinking about it."  
  
" Hotter as in sexually?"  
  
" Oh shut up. Perv..." I whispered.  
  
" Aww, and here I was thinking you thought my pervertedness was sexy."  
  
" I do. Just you relate it to everything."  
  
" Sorry. I'll try to stop." Hiei offered, taking off his shirt. In just a matter of minutes, the temperature seemed to raise about 10 degrees. So I took off my shirt too.  
  
" Argh, today's a lousy day. Take back what I said." I said, following Hiei into the kitchen. Hiei opened his freezer and laid his head in, I did the same.  
  
" Now it's too cold." Hiei grumbled.  
  
" I wish we could go to my house, I have conditioning."  
  
" Your parents won't let me over, but if you wanna go, you can."  
  
" Nah, it's okay." I said, taking his hand and kissing it.  
  
" Thanks. It'd be a really crappy day if--" There was a loud creaking noise from behind Hiei's fridge.  
  
" What was that?" I asked.  
  
" Hell if I know." Hiei answered, realizing the freezer had stopped freezing.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" AHHHH FUCK!!!!" Hiei yelled, kicking his fridge.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" THE STUPID FRIDGE BROKE!!!! GODDAMN IT!!!" Hiei yelled. I grabbed Hiei by the waist and dragged him back into the living room.  
  
" Hiei, it's too hot to yell. You'll get dehydrated."  
  
" Stupid fridge. Stupid sun. Stupid heat. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Hiei grumbled, leaning on me.  
  
" Hey, could you tie my hair up?"  
  
" Okay." Hiei said, reaching over for a hair tie on the table. He sat me down on his stool and he tied my hair up into a ponytail. When he was finished I leaned backwards, resting my back on his chest.  
  
" You're all sweaty." I said, still leaning over anyway.  
  
" I'm sorry." He said.  
  
" It's not bad. You look sexy."  
  
" Do I smell sexy?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Sweat isn't supposed to smell good and I didn't want to smell bad."  
  
" You don't smell like anything."  
  
" You smell like roses. You always do."  
  
" Aww, thank you." I said, kissing his cheek.  
  
" Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you. Next week I'll be busy with work."  
  
" Huh? Really?" I said, turning around to face him.  
  
" Yeah, I've been slacking off a bit trying to spend alot of time with you and I haven't been working as much."  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take you off your normal schedule."  
  
" Don't worry about it! If I could spend all my time with you and still get paid, I'd be one happy guy."  
  
" That means you'd be being paid to be with me."  
  
" No...okay, well that's true."  
  
" Hmmm."  
  
" But, I love you." He smiled.  
  
" And I love you too, but I hope you aren't being paid to be with me."  
  
" Kurama, as insecure as I am, I feel lucky going out with you for free." Hiei smiled, hugging me.  
  
" Really?" I asked. Hiei nodded. I kissed his neck lovingly. He looked into my eyes softly. I suddenly had this feeling, like I was being swept away. Slowly, memories of ours had flooded through my mind as I gazed into those red eyes. Suddenly Yukina's words came into my head.  
  
" I wouldn't continue this relationship much longer. Or he'll hurt you as well." Yukina whispered in my head. I awoke from my dream state as I felt Hiei's tongue in my mouth. I returned the favor and we broke our kiss.  
  
" What's wrong? You were half-dead." Hiei said.  
  
" Sorry, it's the heat. I have a headache."  
  
" Aww, you okay baby?" Hiei asked worriedly as he lead me to is bed. He laid down next to me. I know I was at least a foot taller then Hiei, but as he held me in his arms, putting what was left of the ice on my forehead in attempt to cool me off. I felt so small, helpless. Hiei was so self-less when it came to me and I knew he truly cared about me.  
  
" Do you feel a bit better?"  
  
" Mmmm..." I hummed.  
  
" Was that a yes or a no?" Hiei smiled, kissing my cheek.  
  
" I'm tired." I whispered.  
  
" You go ahead and sleep. I'll make you something to eat." Hiei said, getting up. I grabbed the back of his pants, considering that was the only garment of clothes he was wearing, and pulled him back down to the bed.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Sleep with me." I whispered, my eyes still closed. Hiei sighed and climbed back onto the bed with me and continued holding me until we both dozed off.  
  
" Ah, it's night time." Hiei said as I woke up.  
  
" You were awake before me?" I asked.  
  
" I have been awake for three hours, but you wouldn't let go of my damn arm."  
  
" Oh...well at least it's cooled down a bit."  
  
" You're feeling better."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Wanna do it?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Argh! Is that all you can think about?"  
  
" We haven't done it since before we broke up! Come on..." Hiei said, racing his hands down my chest and grabbing me *ahem* somewhere else.  
  
" Hiei!!" I yelled, blushing.  
  
" Please! I've been so good."  
  
" Oh fine..." I whispered. Dispite what I had been saying, I had been wanting it too.  
  
A/N: Aww! Hiei's a little horn-dog. I think the next chapter will be a bit of a surprise to people! Oh my lordy! I don't know what that surprise might be, but if anybody had any ideas, please spill um!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Deception, Deception!

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 21: Deception, Deception!  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Recently, Hiei had been working a whole lot. I missed him dearly. I suppose this is payback for something because this was a very strong needing to see him. I guess it was my fault he was working alot in the first time, after all, he needed to catch up on work. He had been skipping out on work for me. But I missed him so much!  
  
" Suuichi, I brought you your lunch. Sandwiches!" Mother smiled, coming in. She stopped when she noticed I was sitting on my bed, looking quite depressed.  
  
" Set them over there." I sighed. Mother walked over to my desk and set them down. She looked over at me for a while.  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
" I miss Hiei." I sighed.  
  
" Awww, well you step-father is going away for ahwile so you can have your boyfriend come over."  
  
" Mom! It sounds weird when you call him my boyfriend." I said, blushing.  
  
" That's what he is right?" She smiled.  
  
" Yeah." I smiled back.  
  
" Let me tell you something." She put her hand on mine. " If you are going to like boys, please keep Hiei close to you. I see how happy he makes you and how happy you make him. I see how you both are without one another."  
  
" Thanks mom, for allowing us to be together."  
  
" I started to wonder why you never had a girlfriend." She laighed.  
  
" Mom!" I laughed along with her.  
  
" Alright, I'll go." She stood up. " But as words of advice, maybe you should go visit him. I bet he misses you."  
  
" Hmmm..." I thought as she left. I put on a blue sleeveless shirt and black pants and walked over to the bakery, where Hiei worked.  
  
" Welcome to Kishimoto Bakery. What can I--AHHHH!" Hiei yelled as I walked in the door.  
  
" AWW! Hiei! You look so cute!" I whined. He had on a light blue beanie, a yellow apron, and a long sleeve light blue shirt for his uniform. The apron was covered in frosting, flour and fruit.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He hissed.  
  
" I missed you and wanted to see you." I smiled, hugging him over the counter. He licked my neck and kissed me.  
  
" Why'd you lick me?"  
  
" I got frosting on you. Plus, you look sexy in a short sleeve shirt." He grinned.  
  
" It's yours." I laughed.  
  
" No way! It fits you?"  
  
" Not really. But it smells like you, so I wore it." I explained. Hiei pulled his beanie over his red face.  
  
" AWWWW! Gods, you are the cutest thing!" I squeeled.  
  
" Anyway." He coughed out. " I have to finish a cake I am making."  
  
" Oh yeah, my mom said you could spend the night."  
  
" What about your bastard step-dad?"  
  
" He'll be away. My mom said it was alright. How about you come over today?"  
  
" I'll go when I finish my cake. You can head back if you want."  
  
" Alright. No problem." I smiled. I gave him a juicy kiss over the counter, released him and headed to the door.  
  
" I love you! Bye!" I smiled, leaving Hiei stunned. I walked out the door, feeling the presence of somebody following me the second I got past the bakery. I turned around when it got too uncomfortable and it was Yukina.  
  
" Oh, it's just you." I said in a flat tone.  
  
" I told you to dump him. I told you to heed my warning and you continue to pass it off! You need to break it off with Hiei before he ends up hurting you!"  
  
" Shut up! I love Hiei! I am not breaking up with him because you TELL me to!"  
  
" I have been giving you warnings!" She yelled back.  
  
" Why is it that? What is there to warn me about!?"  
  
" I can't tell you! Hiei will end up killing me!"  
  
" Why would Hiei do that? He hates you, but he's not heartless."  
  
" You don't know him like I do!"  
  
" Then how do you know him!?"  
  
" He's a heartless killer...he's crazy...insane!"  
  
" You seem to be the crazy one here!"  
  
" You're being decieved! He loves you, but that's the only thing keeping him sane! If you break up with him, you'll not only save yourself, but everyone!"  
  
" I won't believe this!" I said. Yukina shifted her eyes a little to the right, as to look behind her.  
  
" Hey! Kur-." Hiei's voice was abruptly stopped. My lips had been sealed...by Yukina's lips on mine! I panicked and pushed her forefully off me. Sending her to the ground.  
  
" Hiei! No, it was an accident!"  
  
" Shut up! Why were you kissing her? That bitch!" Hiei yelled, kicking Yukina. " How long had this been going on, you bastard!"  
  
" Hiei! I swear, it was an accident!"  
  
" I told you to be quiet!" Hiei yelled over me. I shut my mouth.  
  
" I just caught you kiss my so called sister." Hiei started, moving closer to me. " And you give me this bullshit excuse that it was an accident. I saw you, you put your hands around her waist."  
  
" It was a reaction! I'm so used to doing that with you!"  
  
" Shut up. I can't believe you did that! Even if it was an accident..." He said, starting to cry. " I did overeact though. And that's the only thing I apologize for." He said, continuing on his way.  
  
" Thanks Yukina." I hissed.  
  
" It was worth it. I did was I was set out to do. Now you're saved."  
  
" Why did you do that?" I said flatly.  
  
" Because, I love you."  
  
" Well, I hate you. I love Hiei and nobody else."  
  
" Fine then. Wait a few days." She said, getting up and leaving. I sighed, wiped my face and started home.  
  
Later That Night...  
  
" Mother, it's time again. Let's hope it'll hit number 3 this time." Hiei whispered on the roof top, spinning the barrel. " I know, I know. I shouldn't be doing this. But now I understand why father was addicted. Hmmm, damn it. Not tonight I guess." He said, leaving to his bedroom. " Night mother."  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22: Genetic Obsession

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 22: Genetic Obsession  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
I couldn't believe it! Kurama had cheated on me. I mean, I wouldn't have been AS mad if it had been a totally random girl. But it was my sister. She, of all people. But I did overreact again. I knew Kurama would never do something like they and yet, I still yelled at him anyway. But something opened inside of me that made me release all of my anger at once. I feel like it's not done with me.  
  
" Mother, Yukina kissed Kurama." I confessed, looking at the picture of her beside my bed.  
  
" I know, I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did." I sighed. I looked away from the picture, staying quiet. I turned back after a few moments of silence. " You want me to stop, don't you." I whispered. " I can't!" I yelled, throwing the picture across to the kitchen, watching as the glass shattered onto the tile floor.  
  
" I can't stop! Not like this!" I said, falling to my knees. I stopped, breathed and laid down for a few minutes, until a familiar knock came at my door.  
  
" Hiei, can I come in?" Kurama's soft voice broke my somewhat ending silence.  
  
" Fine. Open it." I said. I had my back to the door, sitting in the middle of the living room.  
  
" I'm sorry! I didn't kiss Yukina, she kissed me." Kurama blurted out, after closing the door.  
  
" I figured out why. Come up to the roof with me so we can talk." I said, taking his hand and leading him up to the iron roof. It was another bright summer day. I kept hearing Kurama sniffle behind me.  
  
" Stop crying. I'm going to apologize." I smiled, sitting down. I sat him next to me.  
  
" I want to apologize first." Kurama said.  
  
" No, you shouldn't have to apologize at all. I overreacted and made it more of a problem. It's just...you know...I have alot of hatrid for people. Sometimes, when things piss me off, I tend to get very mad. At anything."  
  
" I shouldn't have been talking to Yukina anyway."  
  
" What was she talking to you about?"  
  
" She has been telling me over and over again that I needed to break up with you to save myself. Also because she likes me."  
  
" Okay, first question. Save yourself?"  
  
" She's afraid you're going to kill me."  
  
" Second question. She loves you?"  
  
" Yes, She is jealous that you get to have me. And is trying to break us up to win my love. Strange philosophy, huh?"  
  
" Why would I kill you? You're my only friend, my only lover and my only family. If anything ever happened to you, I'd kill myself." I confessed. It was silent for a while.  
  
" Hiei, you're aren't hurting yourself, are you?"  
  
" Where'd that question come from?"  
  
" I can't question it Hiei. Are you?"  
  
" N-no." He said, pulling on his sleeve.  
  
" Hiei! You are!"  
  
" I was...I mean, I'm trying to stop!" I said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
" What are you doing? Cutting?"  
  
" Who brought this up?"  
  
" I did! Yukina told me you were going insane. I just wanted to ask, I didn't know it was true!"  
  
" I don't want to stop. It's-fun." I confessed, messing with my bangs.  
  
" Fun?"  
  
" Hm. I've been playing Russian Roulette everyday lately. Once a day before I go to bed. It's a trill to play against God, to see if you're going to survive another day. The andrenaline rush is amazing when you pull the trigger and find out God wants to keep you here to suffer one more day." I explained in a deep, chilling voice.  
  
" Hiei?" Kurama said, looking quite scared of me.  
  
" I've been playing since after father died. It's in my genes. I've cheated death so far." I smiled, putting my hands laced on the back of my head.  
  
" Why Hiei!? You have to stop!"  
  
" But then, I started to stop. When you came along. I stopped for you."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I can't live without you already being on earth and I can't imagine my like in hell without you either."  
  
" Hiei! You are going insane! Listen to yourself! You've gone crazy! You're addicted to russian roulette! You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
" Isn't that the point!? I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't going to die! My problems seem to pack onto one another when I get up in the morning! Everyday is another hell! I want to go to hell and see if it's just as bad as it is here!" I yelled, Kurama slapped me.  
  
" How can you say that!?" Kurama yelled as tears rolled down his face. " Does our relationship mean nothing to you this far!? I want to spend my life with you Hiei! Every second of it! I want you by my side when I wake up! When I go to school and we talk in class! When I go back to sleep with you in my arms! I want you there with me through everything! Everything! I don't want to go on without you! Please Hiei! Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me. Stay...don't go..." He cried, falling to his knees. I knelt down and held him.  
  
" Is that how you've felt about me...this whole time?" I said, wiping my tears.  
  
" Yes. Hiei, I love you more then anything. I want you to be with me forever." Kurama whispered, leaning on me.  
  
" I love you so much Kurama." I whispered, back, holding him tightly. I felt something cold touch the back of my head.  
  
" Don't turn around Hiei. Or I'll blow you're brains out." She whispered.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! I was crying when I wrote Kurama's big speech. This is the third to last chapter people! Two more to go! Two more to go! I should like the demons chanting in the Dark Tournament. Anyway...wait for the next chapter of Russian Roulette!! 


	23. Chapter 23: The End Of The Dream

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 23: The End Of The Dream  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
I was devastated as I turned around to see Yukina with Hiei's gun in her hand. It was pressed up against the back of Hiei's head. Although I was in range of being hurt, I stayed in Hiei's arms.  
  
" What do you want from me Yukina?" Hiei asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
" I want Kurama and I want you dead."  
  
" Ask Kurama that then." Hiei growled.  
  
" Don't get smart with me!" She yelled.  
  
" Smart, heh." Hiei laughed. Yukina bashed the front of the gun on back of Hiei's head. He winced in pain and fell unconciously onto me.  
  
" Stop it!" I yelled. I moved my hand onto the spot where Yukina hit him and caressed it carefully as if I was trying to heal him. I flipped my hand over so my wrist was being the one in gunfire.  
  
" If you shoot now, you'll hit a major artery and not only will Hiei die if it goes through my wrist, I'll bleed to death so now it's a win-lose situation."  
  
" What about you and you're beliefs on wanting to live with Hiei forever?"  
  
" I do want to live with Hiei forever, take care of him forever, love him forever. But if I am going to die, it will be at the same time, in each other's arms. So if I am going to die now, this is how I want it.  
  
" I don't get it! What do you see in him? To me, he's a cold hearted bastard, he's insane and he's a murderer!"  
  
" What do I see in Hiei? I see someone who just needs to be with somebody. I see the only person in this world I can ever see myself with. I see something special in him that nobody else has or that nobody else can see. I can see why your mother loved Hiei so very much."  
  
" Plus, I am probably the best sex Kurama's ever had." Hiei whispered.  
  
" Hiei, now's not the time." I said, feeling quite embarassed.  
  
" This is stupid! I'm going to kill Hiei, now get out of my way!" Yukina yelled.  
  
" Now who's the murderer?" Hiei said, getting up. " Saying I am the one who needs to be brought down. Saying I am insane. Maybe you're crazy. Maybe you're so fucked up you think I am the one who is crazy. Maybe I don't exist at all to you. Maybe I'm not real and you're so insane you made up all of your childhood memories, your brother, your parents, hell, maybe you're not even Yukina." Hiei said. The look on Yukina's face was treacherous and deadly.  
  
" Shut up!!" Yukina yelled.  
  
" So why haven't you killed me yet?" Hiei grinned. Yukina looked up, her eyes flooding with tears of insanity and she fired the gun. The bullet scraped Hiei's shoulder.  
  
" I hate you!!" She yelled, pulling the trigger. Nothing came out.  
  
" Hmm, I guess that was my Russian Roulette today. If you remember right, little sister, I only load one bullet a day." Hiei smiled. This smile broke Yukina's sanity in two. She threw the gun as hard as she could onto the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
" Hiei, we were born as twins, born from the same mother and father, but from this day forth, I refuse to ever be called your blood relative. You split the family, stole my love Kurama, and now, you redicule me to show your superiority. I curse you to hell and I wish you the most unpleasant life bestowed on a human being. I wish you both farewell." Yukina said, turning towards the side of the building.  
  
" Y-Yukina?" I questioned. She started running at full speed towards the edge of the building and jumped off, falling to her personal death.  
  
" Took care of that." Hiei said, dusting off his hands.  
  
" Hiei..." I said, putting my head in my hands.  
  
An ambulance came, Hiei and I were questioned, declared Yukina dead and by suicide but if she didn't die she would have been arrested for attempted murder, and her funeral was a few days later. I went and forced Hiei to go. We stayed until everyone left.  
  
" Hmmm, that's three in a row."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Everybody so far as commited suicide, guns, jumping from a building and hanging. I guess I'll have to be a cutter to make it fair and even."  
  
" Hiei, don't ever talk like that. I don't want you to kill yourself."  
  
" I was just kidding. I see we've learned alot this summer."  
  
" Yeah. Your family adores me." I laughed.  
  
" Ah well, just one more grave to kick, spit and hurl on. God, I have the worst family ever." Hiei chuckled, putting a few flowers on his mother's grave.  
  
" Not really? They're very lively." I laughed.  
  
" And at the beginning of this dream I didn't think we'd end up together." Hiei said.  
  
" Yeah. Hey ummm...beginning of this dream? Hiei, what are you talking about?" I said, looking at him.  
  
" Oh wake up! Kurama!" He said yelling at me.  
  
" Hiei, what's wrong with you?"  
  
" Kurama! Come on!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" Hiei, you're going crazy!" I said.  
  
" GET UP STUPID FOX!!" Hiei yelled in my ear.  
  
" Gah! Hiei! Ouch." I said, covering up my ears instinctively.  
  
" Sorry, but you have been talking in your sleep all night, what's wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
" I had a weird dream again." I said.  
  
" Was I in it?"  
  
" Yeah, you and I were high school students and we started a romantic love relationship and Yukina went crazy."  
  
" The only thing crazy about Yukina is what she sees in Kuwabara." Hiei hissed. " Now come on koibito, get up." He smiled.  
  
" Right. We have a mission today, right? Gotta go meet up with Yusuke."  
  
" Yes. The fridge isn't working." Hiei said blankly.  
  
" Huh?" I asked, looking at Hiei.  
  
" THE STUPID FRIDGE BROKE!!!! GODDAMN IT!!!" Hiei yelled, kicking it. I guess that whole thing was a dream. Hmmm, that would have been so fun if it was real. Imagine Hiei going to school with me, being a delinquent, and we start a sexy romance and all that same stuff...what a good fanfiction idea!  
  
" Hiei, try not destroy the fridge."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: Like the little twist, I came up with it during my Spanish Class, that the whole thing was a dream! You know at the end it was all Kurama's dream and it ended up switching back to the real YYH world. Hee hee! There will be an epilogue as chapter 24 with unanswered questions and then Russian Roulette is over!!! *gasp* I am thinking of doing a sequel for Kurama's dream! Dun Dun DUNNNN!  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS, PLEASE PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW. They will be put in the epilogue which is just a short little interview with dream Hiei and Kurama. (Lots of funny) And they will be answering your unanswered questions about Russian Roulette or Yu Yu Hakusho in general in that chapter!  
  
3Paisley 


	24. Chapter 24: EpilogueInterview

Russian Roulette  
  
Chapter 24: Epilogue/Interview  
  
Paisley: Hello, I'm Paisley, writer of Russian Roulette! And if you're here, you've probably read the whole fanfiction! Umm, and thank you very much for sticking with me the whole time.  
  
Hiei: Oh come on, everybody should know who you are. I doubt you need to tell them you wrote Russian Roulette, because if you did, either you think they're stupid enough to believe that somebody else wrote it or that you're so stupid--  
  
Kurama: *hits* Hiei! Gosh, leave her alone. We're here to assist her!  
  
Hiei: I was abused as a child!  
  
Kurama: I wouldn't doubt it...*sigh*  
  
Paisley: Can we move onto the questions then Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Of course Paisley!  
  
Paisley: Thank you for being so nice Kurama. *kicks Hiei's chair*  
  
Hiei: You little!! *Hiei reachs for Paisley but Kurama stops him.  
  
Kurama: Glad I am sitting in the middle. Um, first question is why did you suddenly make Yukina and Hiei hate each other?  
  
Paisley: Well, after I think Chapter 19, I started getting alot of reviews saying they didn't want Hiei or Kurama to die. I had a different ending when I started this off. Yukina and Hiei would still be close, as well and him and Kurama, but Hiei remembered who he killed and was afraid he would do the same to Kurama, so Kurama sees him on the roof with the gun to his head and saw Hiei kill himself, so Kurama does the same, not wanting to live without Yukina and Yukina would be doing this epilogue with me.  
  
Hiei: Wow, that sucks.  
  
Kurama: Quite a creative mind. Like a Romeo and Juliet ending.  
  
Hiei: I get to be Romeo!! *raises hand*  
  
Kurama: I seem to be the girl of this relationship anyway. *sigh* Next question, why DID Yukina and Hiei hate each other?  
  
Paisley: Yukina and Hiei hated each other because of jealousy reasons. They had gotten along in the first few chapters because they had hid their hatrid and rivalry from their parents, but when they started having to fight over Kurama, I guess it all fell apart.  
  
Hiei: Pretty deep. I guess that is right though.  
  
Paisley: Muah Ha Ha!! I control you!!! *points at Hiei*  
  
Kurama: I'm surrounded. Next question, ummm, what was the deal with their relationship with their parents?  
  
Paisley: As you all know Hiei was very close to his mother, he loves her very much and would do anything for her. I took this kind of relationship from Kougaji and his mother from Gensomaden SAiYUKi. Yukina has teh same relationship with her father. I am only saying "his mother" and "her father" because that's how divided it was.  
  
Hiei: That's right, she was MY mother.  
  
Kurama: I say don't be greedy, but Yukina's dead.  
  
Hiei: Ha Ha Ha! *cough*crazybitch*cough*  
  
Kurama: Hiei!!!! *breathing to calm down* He's not usually this obnoxious, he's much more mellow in the fanfiction as you can tell. Next question, are you going to update your other Hiei X Kurama fanfiction?  
  
Hiei: NO!!!! She only controls US!! MUAH HA HA HA!!!  
  
Kurama: I swear, he's much more quiet at home. He just needs some attention. *forced smile and trying to restrain himself*  
  
Paisley: I assume you're talking about One True Wish? Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas story but I sorta got to it late but I have been thinking of revising it and changing it to their anniversary or Kurama's birthday or something. But I might continue it. Probably not for a while though, I have quite a few fanfictions ready to be posted.  
  
Kurama: Question, what anime are your fanfictions going to be on?  
  
Paisley: My next one will probably be Yu Yu Hakusho, it might be the sequel for Russian Roulette. I'm planning all for that. I got the idea when I was making my bed! I'll give you a sneak peak of that at the end of the chapter. I have also gotten two chapters done on a Gensomaden SAiYUKi fanfiction, called That One Smile and then another Yu Yu Hakusho one called Two Father and Four Kids, a little comedy about Hiei and Kurama and their four adopted children.  
  
Kurama: We have kids!?  
  
Hiei: No, real Hiei and Kurama. Not us. We're in Kurama's dream.  
  
Kurama: I wouldn't mind it Hiei.  
  
Hiei: We can't have kids!  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Hiei: NO! We physically CAN'T!!  
  
Paisley: Ummm, next question. Am I going to do a sequel? Yes, I am! It's called Russian Roulette 2: Third Player, sounds kind of like a cool action movie title! Third player kind of gives you a hint!! Ummm, When am I going to start it? I think I'll start today!! (Today as in April 15th 2004) I don't think it'll be AS good as the original because most sequels suck, movies or fanfictions.  
  
Hiei: We're in the sequel right?  
  
Kurama: No, we're acting as unimportant person number 2.  
  
Hiei: That's not fair!  
  
Kurama: Of course we're in the sequel. We're the main characters!!  
  
Paisley: Next Question, can we have a lemon? Sure, my mom just came from the market--I'm kidding! Umm, I have never written one, except a DBZ one that involved Goten, Marron and a pack of Trix Yogurt...so I would probably ruin Hiei and Kurama's 50,000,000th sex experience. Because they've done it alot more behind the scenes. But my answer is no because I would need approval from everybody who reads my fanfiction but I can't lie and say I LOVE reading Hiei X Kurama lemons. You should see my favorites list!!  
  
Kurama: *blushes*  
  
Hiei: Ooh, I bet we could give people a little taste.  
  
Kurama: God, you're such a sex whore! *trying to resist*  
  
Hiei: *seductively sits on Kurama's lap* Oh come on...*nibbles on his ear*  
  
Kurama: Nope, nope! *still trying to resist*  
  
Hiei: *kisses Kurama slowly*  
  
Kurama: *gave up resisting*  
  
Paisley: Ummm, excuse me while I get my video camera. I'm a pervy water sprite!! *giggles* I am assuming that's the end! Time for the sneak peak on Russian Roulette 2: Third Player!  
  
Russian Roulette 2: Third Player: Kurama's step-dad who caught Hiei and him in bed wanted to make Kurama suffer and not turn gay. So a step-dad did what a step-dad would do. He got Kurama an arranged marriage!!! But Kurama is with Hiei and he's only 17 now, what will Kurama do to keep his lover- boyfriend and try to not let Hiei know what's going on with his arranged marrage girlfriend! Oh what's a sexy redhaired bishonen to do!?- Possibly rated PG-15!!  
  
Thank You For Reading Russian Roulette!!! 


End file.
